


Blackmailed

by CraftyGrrl20



Series: Backstreet Project [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyGrrl20/pseuds/CraftyGrrl20
Summary: They haven't been able to get a hold of Brian for a month. And it's not until Kevin confronts Leighanne that they learn the truth. He and his amulet are with Zator, the emperor bent on conquering the galaxies. Can they stop the danger before it's too late?A story of blackmail, broken trust and losing sight of who you are. My first Backstreet Project story.
Series: Backstreet Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195598
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Absolutechaos.net in 2003 under the penname "Maggie"

Kevin took a sip from his root beer as he looked through the crowded mall for his wife to return and for Leighanne’s arrival. His head buzzed with curiosity as he recalled their conversation just an hour ago. He had tried once again to get in touch with Brian so that the group could get together to talk about business, but again, Leighanne had been evasive as to her husband’s whereabouts. He’d had enough.

~~~

_“Leighanne, is something wrong?”_

_“N-no. Nothing’s wrong, Kevin. Brian just-“_

_“Hasn’t answered his phone. Leigh – “ It was impossible to picture, but in this day and age, who knew? “Has Brian been… unfaithful?”_

_A quiet gasp. “No! No, he would never do that.”_

_Her sharp answer said that she spoke the truth, which brought relief since Brian was not the man to do such a dreaded thing. But there was still something she was hiding._

_“Then what is it?” he tried again. “Why doesn’t Brian ever answer the phone? Where is he?”_

_“I… he’s…”_

_His gut clenched. “Tell me.”_

_After nearly a minute of silence, “Baylee and I are in Los Angeles. Can we meet somewhere to talk?”_

_Fear began to flutter its big wings in his chest. This was not adding up well. “The Avenue. Kristin was planning to head there in an hour for a big shopping day. I could go with her and meet you in front of Cinnabon.”_

_“One hour.”_

~~~

The chair skidded noisily as Leighanne sat across from him. “Sorry, I’m late.”

He waved her apology away and pushed the cinnamon roll he had bought toward her. She left it untouched, swinging the baby stroller around so she could check on her infant son. Satisfied that little Baylee was asleep, she turned to Kevin and smiled.

“How are you, Kevin?”

So she didn’t want to get into it right away. He had suspected that would be the route she would take but had hoped otherwise. “I’m fine. What about you?” He leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table. “You look tired.”

She waved it off. “A new baby; I’m learning to adjust. But like my dad says, it’s the hardest job you’ll ever love.”

He nodded. “Brian must be loving it. Is he helping you out?”

Her immediate reaction to glance at the baby almost went unseen if Kevin hadn’t been looking for it. “Of course he is.”

Kevin sighed. He’d have to push. “Then why isn’t he around whenever we’ve tried to call?”

Leighanne started fiddling with her bracelet. That wasn’t good. According to Brian, she only did that when she was nervous. Or hiding something.

He put a hand over hers. “What is it, Leigh? You said he wasn’t cheating on you, and I believe it. Is there some other secret you’re hiding?”

To his surprise, Leighanne scowled. “You’re a fine one to talk about keeping secrets.”

Kevin sat back at the anger in her voice. “What are you talking about? I don’t-”

“The amulets.”

He stared, his mouth falling open. Brian being unavailable, Leighanne’s knowledge of the amulets… this did not bode well. “How do you know about them?”

“So you’re not denying it.”

“Not with that look on your face. And if it has to do with Brian, I need to know.”

A look of sadness filled her eyes as she looked at her son again. “A man found us. Brian called him Zaltor, or something like that.”

Kevin froze, eyes wide. _Please no._ He swallowed. “Zator. What happened?”

Keeping her eyes on Baylee, Leighanne told her story in a quiet voice. “It was a week before Brian’s birthday. We had just finished breakfast. Brian was outside shoveling the driveway so I could go to town and pick up his birthday present. I had gone into the nursery to check on Baylee when someone wrenched my arms behind me. I screamed.”

Kevin leaned forward again, his heart in his throat.

“He told me not to scream again or my son would die. But Brian had heard me. I heard him running up the stairs, calling my name…”

~~

Brian stopped in the doorway and froze in shock.

“Hello, Top Speed,” her captor greeted. It was a deep voice, a foreign accent. Where was he from? Who was he? And what was Top Speed?

“How did you find us?” Brian finally asked.

“You know him?” Leighanne demanded.

“My daughter is not the only one able to find you, human,” he said condescendingly. “And how amusing that you’ve kept the amulet secret even from your mate.”

Brian’s hands clenched into fists, his bright blue eyes darting to her, then back up to her captor.

“You know why I’m here, Top Speed.”

Again with the weird name, yet it was now obvious he was talking to Brian. But Brian only glared at him.

”I won’t give it to you, Zator,” Brian replied firmly.

“You are not in a position to refuse me, human,” he snapped. “However, if you insist on being foolish, say goodbye to your family.”

Leighanne felt the point of a pistol in her back right over her heart. She gasped, arching her back, but this monster held her firm, yanking her away from the baby’s crib. He barked out in a foreign language, and a second man just as tall and as strong as her captor appeared from behind them and moved to the crib, a gun in his grip.

“No!” Brian cried, stepping into the room. “Let them go!”

“Give me the amulet!” Zator snarled.

Leighanne watched Brian’s eyes settle on her, then to Baylee and back to her. She could see in his eyes that he had made a decision. Her stomach knotted tightly.

“I’ll make you a deal, Zator,” Brian began. “You let them go, and you can have the amulet… and me.”

Leighanne gasped. “Brian, no!”

Zator made a thoughtful noise. After a while, he spoke. “Would I have your willing service to me and only me?”

Brian nodded. “Yes.”

“Then it’s a deal.” Zator shoved Leighanne toward Brian. He caught her as she stumbled and held her tightly. Leighanne’s eyes went immediately to the crib. Baylee looked unharmed, but she couldn’t be certain.

“You have twenty-four hours to say goodbye,” Zator charged. The wall clock said nine-fifteen a.m.

Brian nodded, and the couple watched as Zator and his servant vanished in two beams of light. Brian held his wife tightly in his arms, both of them thinking about the decision that was about to change their lives.

“Brian, why?”

Brian looked down at Leighanne. “Leighanne, he would have killed you both. He’s a monster. I wanted to keep you safe.”

“But if you go with him, we’ll be separated anyway.”

“Leighanne, I love you,” Brian said. “I don’t want your blood on my conscience. This will be better for both of us.”

“But Brian—“

Brian’s kiss cut off her protests. It was too soon when he broke off, tears in his eyes. Leighanne watched him head to the crib. Baylee cooed as his father took him in his arms. Brian kissed the boy’s small head and rocked him.

“I love you, Baylee,” he whispered. “Don’t forget me.”

~~

“Brian told me everything that day,” Leighanne finished. “He showed me his amulet, how it changed him. It’s been nearly three years he’s kept this from me.”

“It was for your safety,” Kevin explained. “I haven’t told Kristin, either. But now that…” He still couldn’t believe it. “Now that Brian is… with Zator… maybe I should tell her. Brian left the next morning?”

Her eyes filled with tears. “He was gone before I woke up,” she whispered.

Kevin glanced at his watch when it beeped the hour and noticed the date as well. His eyes widened. “Leighanne, you mean to tell me that Brian has been with Zator for an entire month?”

She closed her eyes and nodded.

Myriad situations flew through his mind. With Brian working for their enemy, Zator could well be planning his final assault on earth. He could have lied and was torturing Brian for information about the other amulets as Kevin sat there. Perhaps Brian was actually a prisoner, used as bait to draw the rest of them in.

Kevin sighed. Regardless of whichever situation was true, they had to get Brian back. At the very least, he needed to be with his family again. He would not let Baylee grow up without a father, especially at this most crucial time in the baby’s life.

“Leighanne, come stay with Kristin and me,” he offered. “There’s plenty of room and you wouldn’t have to worry about hotel expenses for whatever you need to do here.”

She protested at once. “No, I don’t want to be a hassle on you.”

Kevin leaned forward and gripped her hand again. “Honey, you’re family. I take care of my family.”

He waited while she thought about his offer, glancing at the baby every few seconds.

“Okay.”

~~

Howie Dorough entered Kevin’s living room one day after receiving the emergency page. Nick and AJ were already there.

“Is Brian on the way?”

Kevin swallowed. “That’s why I sent the page. I finally got the story from Leighanne of why Brian was never around when we called.”

“So what’s going on?” Nick asked.

Kevin glanced up the stairs and spotted the guestroom where Leighanne and Baylee were sleeping.

“We haven’t heard from him because he hasn’t been home.”

“What about the cell phone?” AJ asked. “He doesn’t answer that either. He always takes it with him when he leaves.”

“Not this time.”

“Why not?” Howie pressed. “Where is he?”

“With Zator.”

The room went silent. Kevin slowly gazed at each one of them before motioning them to sit as he sat in his own brown leather armchair.

“With Zator?” Nick repeated.

Sighing, he revealed, “He’s been gone for a month.”

Nick’s eyes widened. “A month?”

“What happened?” AJ demanded.

“Somehow,” Kevin began, “Zator found out where they live, and, a week before Brian’s birthday, came to their house. He threatened death to Leighanne and Baylee if he didn’t give up the amulet.”

“He didn’t give it up?” Nick demanded.

“Worse,” Kevin replied. “Brian offered his service and the amulet in exchange for his family’s safety.”

“His service?” Howie repeated.

Kevin nodded. “According to Leighanne, Brian left the next morning. He’s been serving Zator ever since.”

The four men were silent as they considered Kevin’s words.

“But… why?” AJ finally wondered. “Doesn’t Brian know what could happen?”

“I guess that Brian felt the risk to his family’s safety was too great,” Kevin theorized. “He wanted to protect them.”

“Protect them?” Nick countered. “Working for Zator won’t protect them! Zator now has one amulet in his service. You remember what Zanell said: Even one amulet in the hand of evil can cause mass destruction.”

“Well, there hasn’t been mass destruction yet,” Howie disputed. “So we should still have time to get Brian back.”

“We can’t do it alone,” Kevin said. “Nick, you know how to contact Zanell, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Find her,” he instructed. “See if you can get her to come back here. We need her help.”

~~

The setting sun cast a purple-orange glow through the window, casting a light on the box-shaped holo-communicator Nick was hooking up. Zanell had given it to him just before she left to return home, her planet Zophacia. She had told him the proper codes to use to look for her and ones to leave a message in case she wouldn't answer the call.

"Please be there, Zanell,” he whispered as the holographic screen appeared, full of static. The machine beeped twice and a red light began to blink. He sighed; she wasn’t there. He typed in the proper code to record, then straightened and began to speak.

"Zanell, it's Nick. We need you to come back to Earth; it's really urgent. You know how to locate me by searching for my amulet. I'll be wearing it for the next several days, so please hurry. Not only that, but I'd like to see you again. I miss you."

He hit the button to end the connection and sighed longingly. He really did miss her. That kiss they had shared the evening before she left had made him realize just how much he was in love with her. With a shake of his head, he turned and left the room.

Nick entered the living room to see Kevin sitting in a leather armchair holding little Baylee. He choked back tears seeing the little one so small, without his father. He made a silent, solemn promise to himself, to Baylee, and God that he would get Brian back.

He cleared his throat. "I tried to contact Zanell."

Kevin looked up. "Any luck?"

"She didn't answer, but I left a message. I told her it was urgent and that she needed to come back immediately."

Kevin nodded and was silent for a while. Baylee burbled and Kevin picked up his rattle, waving it in front of the boy's face. Baylee laughed and reached for the rattle.

"Brian should be doing this," Kevin said, "not me."

Nick sat down on the couch near Kevin.

"Nick, I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" Nick asked after a minute.

Kevin nodded. "What if we don't get him back? If we fail, Nicky... we may never see him again."

Nick sat back in surprise. This was a shock to hear Kevin openly admit a fear like that to anyone, let alone to him.

"Kevin," Nick began, "we're not going to let that happen. We're going to get Brian back. You hear me? We're getting him back."

Kevin looked up at him and slowly smiled. "Thanks, buddy."


	2. Chapter 2

A bright beam of light in Kevin's living room late the next morning announced Zanell’s return to Earth. Nick was immediately at her side, wrapping her in a loving hug.

“Nick what’s going on?” Zanell inquired. “You said it was urgent.” 

“It is,” Nick replied. “Brian’s gone with Zator.” 

“What?” 

“Zator found where Brian lives,” Kevin explained. “He threatened death to Brian’s wife and son if he didn’t hand over the amulet.” 

“Just like him,” Zanell murmured. 

"It gets worse,” Nick continued. “Brian offered that… that if Zator would leave his family alone, Brian would go with him and give willing service to him.” 

Zanell gasped. “He didn’t!” 

Nick nodded. “I’m afraid so.” 

“How long has he been gone?” 

“Just over a month.” 

Zanell sighed and closed her eyes. “We don’t have much time, then.” 

“Why is that?” Alex asked. 

“Because with Brian and that one amulet in my father’s service, it could mean the annihilation of the galaxy, to the universe.” 

“Told you,” Nick said to the others. 

"What's going on?" 

Everyone turned to the stairs to see Leighanne coming down with Baylee in her arms. She was looking at Zanell. 

"You’re Zanell, right? The woman that brought them the amulets?” 

“Yes.” 

“Brian told me all about you the day before he left. I'm Leighanne." 

"It's nice to meet you," Zanell said. "But I wish it was under different circumstances." 

She noticed the baby in Leighanne's arms and stepped closer. "Is that your son?" 

Leigh nodded. "Yes. This is our son, Baylee." 

Seeing the tiny infant in Leighanne's arms tugged at Zanell's heart. How could Brian leave such a beautiful little boy to serve a wicked man? 

"We'll get him back for you, sweetie," she promised as she rubbed his cheek with her finger. 

"How will we do it, Zanell?" Howie inquired. 

After a moment, Zanell turned. "I have a small ship that we can use to search for him. Just in case it's necessary, there are weapons. I'm certain AJ will have no problem handling them." 

Nick swallowed, then nodded. "So what do we do?" 

~~ 

Brian marched through the ship to Zator's throne room. One of the Emperor’s soldiers had come to his room saying that Zator requested his presence. Hiding his surprise, he allowed the soldier to escort him. The large doors parted with a loud hiss. Brian stepped inside and saw his master sitting on his throne. His daughter Serafina stood beside him, her hand on his shoulder.

He knelt. "You wanted to see me, my lord?"

Zator smiled, seeing the man showing reverence. He had come a long way in one month. 

"Yes I did, Brian." He rose. "How would you like to test your rank as chief commander of my army?" 

Brian's eyes widened in surprise. "S-sir?" 

"I've seen your leadership skill strengthen in the weeks that you've been with me. I would like to see you use that ability." 

A chance to test what he had learned, to prove himself to his new leader. "Where, sir?" Brian asked after a moment. 

"An insignificant town on the western side of your North America," Zator replied. "The plan is to attract the attention needed to bring the remaining amulets into our hands. Will you accept it, Commander? Serafina will be going with you of course. I want her to stick with you at all times." 

The brunette turned to her father in exasperation. "Father, I'm not a little girl anymore-" 

"Hush, dear. Let him speak. Will you accept?" 

Brian straightened. "Yes sir. I accept." He looked over and smiled at the princess. “If Serafina will be at my side as Lieutenant Commander.” 

Serafina gasped quietly, then a smile curved onto her face. “Gladly.” 

~~ 

_Laser fire. Horrible laughter. Running. Running. Must get away. Keep away. A familiar voice shouts orders, but it’s too muffled to hear._

_Stay away! Fire, there’s a building on fire. No time to stop to put it out. Must run to keep safe. No! Who are they? Tall figures holding guns. Their faces are covered. Eyes like pools of ink, they’re so dark. Heinous laughter. Don’t let them catch you!_

_A child is crying. Where is her mother, her father? They’ve been taken already. A man walks past her, not seeing. She tries to run. She’s been seen. Run, girl! Run! Don’t let them catch you! They caught her. A soldier carries her over his shoulder to his commander. He tells the soldier to put her with her parents._

_Voices crying out in anger. Monster! Traitor! You’re no human!_

_She tries to run, but her feet can’t move. The fear of the people assails her senses. How can she help? Is it possible for her to help? Can they see her? She doesn’t want to find out. Come on, feet. Move!_

_Voices. Don’t let her get away! After her! The fear is unbearable. The fear of the people combined with her own._

_Who is he? Who commands these creatures? Wait…_

_She sees a soldier remove its mask. A pale face, dark eyes. No! One of her father’s soldiers. He reaches for her... closer, closer...._

Zanell screamed as she woke up. The voices were gone, mere echoes in her mind. It couldn’t have been a nightmare; it seemed so real. Was it real? Hands on her arms made her scream again. 

“Zanell, it’s okay! It’s me!” 

She finally saw his face, the deep brown eyes filled with concern. “H-Howie?” 

“That’s right. Are you okay? What happened?” 

Zanell swallowed and tried to get her tongue to work. “Th-there were people. So many… so much fear… an attack. It was…” 

She gasped when a shadow filled the doorway, then sighed with relief when she saw Nick. Holding out her arms, she beckoned him to her. He was at her side without hesitation. She felt his arms wrap protectively around her. New voices filled the room. 

“What happened?” 

“Who screamed? Zanell?” 

“Is everything okay?” 

Nick felt Zanell’s arms tighten around his neck. He changed positions and carefully lifted Zanell onto his lap. “Someone go get her some water.” 

Kevin hurried from the room. As they waited, Nick could feel Zanell trembling. He looked down and saw her pale face and wide eyes. 

“Zanell?” 

She just shook her head. Not yet. Kevin returned moments later with a glass of ice water and handed it to Nick. 

“Thanks, Kevin. Zanell, here’s water.” 

Zanell raised her head off Nick’s chest and took the water. “Thank you,” she murmured. 

Nick watched with worry as Zanell drained most of the glass at one time. She sighed deeply when she was done. 

“Better?” he asked. 

“A little.” 

“Can you tell us what happened?” 

“It was so real, it couldn’t have been a dream,” Zanell said. “There was so much fear. Someone was attacking a town full of people. It was someone human, I heard the villagers call him a monster, a traitor, that he wasn’t human. And… I saw one of the soldiers, too. He was one of my father’s soldiers.” 

“What?” 

“I never expected him to do it here on Earth.” 

“Well,” AJ said, “I’m pretty sure we’ve learned from experience to expect the unexpected.” 

Zanell sighed. “That’s true. But it felt so real to me, almost as though it was happening in real-time, but it was midmorning.” 

“Do you remember where it is?” 

She nodded. “I think so.” 

~~ 

Zanell leaned forward as she stared at the passing landscape. They had left Kevin’s house two hours ago, leaving Leighanne and Baylee in safety. Leighanne had protested, wanting to go with them to see if it was her husband, but Zanell had convinced her to stay. Deep inside, she knew that it would be better for them to stay behind. If her suspicions were correct, and they were rarely wrong, what they were about to discover was better left untold. 

In the pilot seat, Kevin worried at her pale face. How bad could it have been, that after two hours she was still frightened? 

“There!” 

Zanell was pointing to the northwest near a mountain. He flew closer and discovered… 

“Fire,” Nick murmured. “There’s the town! My gosh, what’s happening?” 

“There’s only one way to find out,” Kevin replied. “I’ll see if I can land in that open area over there; just outside of town.” 

The dust picked up as Kevin flew the ship closer and landed on an open field near town. As the ship came to rest on the ground, a strange feeling welled up inside of Howie. A feeling that told him that whatever they were about to discover would be too terrible to put a word to it. 

“We’ll split up.” 

“Split up?” Nick cried. “Kevin, are you nuts?” 

Kevin turned to face his youngest companion. “It will give us an easier chance to scope out the situation. If we see anything, we can use the communicators Zanell gave us.” 

“But-“ 

“It will be all right, Nick.” 

Although he agreed verbally with splitting up, deep inside, Howie knew that Kevin was wrong. It wouldn’t be all right. He could feel it deep inside. But what was it that gave him that feeling? 

~*~ 

“I’m going to go in for a closer look.” 

_“Be careful, Howie,”_ Kevin’s voice called. _“You never know what could happen. Be on your guard.”_

“I will.” Howie pressed a button on his wrist communicator to end the transmission and climbed a little farther down the hill closer to the town. He could feel the heat from different buildings burning. What monster could have done this? Zanell thinks it was a human because of the remarks of the townspeople in her dream. He paused where he was, deciding that it would be best if he sent down a hologram to look. He didn’t want to risk getting caught spying on such destruction. Concentrating, Howie created a young woman about five and a half feet tall, curly dark brown hair and gray eyes. He dressed her in blue jeans and a gray sweater. Looking at the final product, he hoped that she would look like a member of the town if she were spotted. As she traveled down the hill to the town, a projection of what she saw appeared in front of Howie.

She passed between two houses and crouched down, trying to get a good view of the attack. Soldiers were running back and forth, shouting something Howie couldn’t hear from where he waited on the hill.

_Who’s the commander?_ he wondered. 

Almost as though his question had been heard, he saw a soldier carrying a screaming girl that was trying to fight against him. The soldier tried to hold her as he marched over to a slightly smaller man and woman speaking together. Howie’s hologram stood and carefully crept out from her hiding place, sliding closer to get a better look. As she crept closer, Howie could almost hear what the soldier was saying. 

“I caught her trying to escape, Commander Kael,” the soldier said. “Where should I put her?”

“For goodness’ sake, Damoth,” the commander replied, “make sure she’s tied up first, then put her with her parents, over there.” He pointed to a small group of people sitting tied up by a tree. As Damoth stepped away, the hologram Howie had created got her first good look at this Commander Kael. There was danger in his appearance; a three-piece black uniform, with crimson chevrons on his sleeves and pants. Emblazoned on the shirt was a crimson red flame lined with silver, bringing out the blue eyes and sandy blond hair.

Howie gasped as recognition set in. “No,” he whispered incredulously. “It can’t be." 

He had to call Kevin. 

~*~

_“Kevin! Kevin, come in. It’s Howie.”_

Kevin activated the communicator in surprise at the shock in Howie’s voice. “I’m here, Howie. What’s wrong?"

_“I… You won’t believe it… The commander, he’s…”_

“Howie just spit it out!” Kevin demanded.

_“Kevin, I know who the commander is. Zanell was right, he is human. But… you should see it for yourself. I’m directly south of the ship.”_

"We’ll be there, Howie.”

Once he ended the transmission with Howie, he called up another to reach AJ, Nick, and Zanell. He gave them instructions to meet him at Howie’s position. He was anxious to see what Howie had to show them. There was a feeling deep in his gut that it wasn’t going to be good. 

~*~ 

Howie turned as he heard footsteps running through the woods off to his right. Nick and Zanell hurried into sight, with Kevin and AJ right behind them.

“Howie, what did you see?” Zanell asked as they got closer.

Howie swallowed and turned back to the projection that was still in front of him. “Look.”

“What are we seeing?” AJ asked as they stepped closer.

"You’re seeing the town through the eyes of the hologram I created. Let me see if I can get her to move around some more. You… you won’t believe who I saw.”

“Who?” Nick asked.

The scene shifted as Howie’s hologram moved around, being careful to keep out of sight. Suddenly, she paused as two men walked into view.

"You let one escape?”

“We tried to run after him sir, but-“

“But nothing!” The commander shouted. “That one escape could cost us! I want you to get a group together and GO FIND HIM!”

The soldier hesitated before saluting and hurrying off. The commander began to pace angrily, occasionally kicking up the dirt to create a dust cloud at his feet.

“Who is that?” Nick asked as he peered closer.

“You won’t believe it,” Howie choked.

They all watched as the commander paused in his pacing. He turned slowly and looked right toward the hologram’s hiding place. Zanell shrieked. 

Kevin shook his head in denial. “It can’t be! Not Brian.” 

But it was Brian. The Southern facial features were the only thing Kevin recognized about the man, and even then, it had taken a few seconds longer to know it was his cousin. Dressed all in black, with the red flame insignia on his shirt, Brian stood dark and… almost malicious as he led the attack on the town. 

“Uh, Howie?” 

Howie turned to AJ. “What?” 

AJ pointed. “I think your hologram was just spotted.” 

Howie whirled back to the projection to see Brian moving toward his hologram’s hiding place. “Oh no.” 

The hologram started to back up but paused as a woman ran into view. She was similar in dress to Brian, except for dark brown hair tied in a braid down her back and a black beret on her head. 

“Serafina,” Zanell murmured. 

Nick turned to her. “Who?” 

“My sister.” 

“You have a sister?” 

“Yes.” 

“Howie,” Kevin interrupted, “I suggest you get that hologram moving or disappeared because Brian and that woman are chasing after her.” 

The projection vanished immediately and Howie hurried to get a better view of his little hologram. A few seconds later, the young girl came into view. 

“Howie, don’t make her disappear just yet,” AJ said. “I’ve got an idea.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Dirt covered his boots as Brian paced furiously back and forth. That one escape could cost him a whole lot. What would hurt most would be the possibility of his family getting hurt. He couldn’t let that happen, he wouldn’t let it happen. He paused as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Turning around slowly, he was ready to spot anyone that meant him harm. 

At first, he saw no one, then he spotted a young girl in between the buildings staring right at him, her gray eyes boring into him. And she wasn’t moving, either. He stared at her in surprise. Why wasn’t she running? It didn’t matter, he decided. He started to head toward her when Serafina called to him. 

“Kael, where are you going?” she asked. Kael, the name Zator had given him when he’d entered the Emperor’s service. 

“I saw someone between those buildings over there.” Brian turned and pointed just in time to see the girl beginning to run. 

“Let’s get after her!” Serafina began to chase after her, drawing a laser gun from her belt. 

“Let me handle it, Sera,” Brian said as he pulled her back. 

“Kael, my father wanted me to stay by your side at all times, remember?” 

Brian sighed. “Fine, but keep up.” 

Sera scoffed. “I think you’ll be the one trying to keep up with me.” She chased after the girl, with Brian hot on her heels. 

~*~ 

“Here they come. Howie, you know what to do?” 

“I’m ready.” 

~*~ 

_Where did this girl learn to run?_ Brian wondered as he and Sera chased the girl up the hill and into the trees. The hiss of Serafina’s laser rang through the air and hit the girl… then went right through her. Brian stopped immediately and grabbed Serafina’s arm. 

“Why did she—“ 

“It’s a hologram,” Brian explained. “We’ve got company.” 

“Company? Who?” 

“Us.” 

Brian tensed as a familiar figure stepped out from behind a tree. “Kevin. How did you find us?” 

“Zanell had a dream last night about this place,” Kevin replied as he moved closer. He was confronting them as Power Lord, the crystal in his amulet glowing softly. 

“A dream?” 

“So what?” Serafina argued. “He shouldn’t have seen this and I know how to fix that.” 

Brian turned to her as she pressed another button on her laser gun. “Serafina, don’t.” 

But she didn’t listen. Raising the gun, she fired at Kevin. The shot went right through him and hit the tree behind him. 

“ _What_? Another hologram?” 

“Howie!” Brian shouted. “Where are you? I know you’re here, so come out. Or are you afraid of us?” 

Howie stepped out from behind a tree. “We’re not afraid, Brian.” 

Brian chuckled. “Really? And why is that?” 

He paused as someone else came into view on the other side of him. Another Howie, this time dressed as Illusioneer. Before he could speak again, Kevin appeared once more. Like Howie and Illusioneer, Power Lord stepped closer as well. Soon, Brian and Serafina were surrounded by two of Howie, Kevin, AJ, Nick, and Zanell, one being dressed in their superhero outfits, and the other dressed in casual clothing. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Brian demanded. 

“We came to bring you home, Brian,” Nick explained, as his double, Ninja Man, brandished his swords. Serafina scoffed at the ninja’s display of weaponry. 

“If those swords are supposed to scare us, you’re not doing a very good job.” 

“Sera.” Brian’s voice held a warning. Serafina glowered but held her tongue. 

As Ordnance, AJ stepped forward and extended his hand. “Just give us the guns, and we can all go home.” 

"No,” Serafina refused. She stepped forward to try to swing at Ordnance, but Brian whirled and gripped her arm. 

“Serafina, settle down,” he growled. 

"I am not going to let them kidnap me, Kael.” 

“Just give him the gun.” 

“What?” _Are you insane?_

_Listen, there are trackers on our suits_ , Brian explained as he used the mental link that Serafina had created. _Damoth knows where we are, and I’m sure he can sense we’re in trouble. He’ll be coming soon._

“It’s going to be okay,” he said aloud as he took out his laser and placed it into Ordnance’s waiting hand. 

“I don’t trust them.” 

_It doesn’t matter._ “Just give him the gun.” 

Serafina stared at him for a few seconds before finally handing her gun over to Ordnance. He smiled and nodded before turning to Brian. 

“What kind of name is Kael?” 

“It’s the name Zator gave me when I became his Chief Commander,” Brian replied. 

AJ scoffed. “Is he trying to take away your humanity or something?” 

Brian scowled, but refused to respond, knowing he’d be in trouble if he did. 

“Let’s go,” Kevin ordered as he grabbed Brian’s arm and guided him into a walk. 

They hadn’t gone but a few steps when two bolts of energy hit Kevin and Illusioneer in the shoulders. Both men crumbled to the forest floor as the illusions Howie had created vanished, leaving only Illusioneer, Kevin, Nick, Ordnance, and Zanell. Nick immediately activated his amulet and drew a sword as soon as the transformation was done. Zator’s soldiers were already upon them, and two had forced Kevin to his feet. Zanell was at Howie’s side, as she knew she couldn’t do much good other than to heal his wound. Damoth stepped into view and tossed a laser gun to Serafina and Brian. 

“Alex, Nickolas, put your weapons down,” Brian ordered. 

“Brian, what are you doing?” Kevin demanded. “This isn’t like you.” 

One of the soldiers cuffed him on the jaw and he stumbled, lost his footing, and fell. “You will give proper respect to Commander Kael!” 

Kevin managed to get to a kneeling position. He pressed his hand to the wound on his shoulder, trying to stop the blood flow. The soldier that had spoken yanked him to his feet. Kevin cried out as the pain shot through his body. 

“Kevin!” 

Serafina aimed her gun at Nick as he started forward. He froze, staring wide-eyed at the small group. Brian hadn’t even stopped that soldier from hitting Kevin. Glancing at Brian’s face, he could almost see a look of amusement on his face. 

“Brian,” he murmured. 

Brian didn’t look at Nick. Instead, he motioned to Zanell. “Bring her here.” 

Damoth led Zanell over to them, then stepped back. 

“We wouldn’t want Kevin to die now, would we, your Highness?” Brian asked. “I saw you heal Howie, Zanell. Do the same to Kevin.” 

“You can’t order her to do anything!” 

“Alexander, if she values her life and Kevin’s life,” Brian replied, “she’ll do it.” 

Nick gasped. “You wouldn’t!” 

“Don’t push me.” 

Zanell placed her hand on Kevin’s shoulder. She could feel him trembling beneath her touch. Glancing at his face, she saw that he had paled from the loss of blood. 

“Please hurry,” he whispered. 

The tingling traveled down her arm to Kevin’s wound. She could feel it healing beneath her touch, and stepped away when she finished. There was no trace that someone had just recently shot him. A gentle hand on her arm made her turn around. Nick gazed down at her, a small smile on his face. He led her away, then turned to look at the man that was once his friend. 

“Brian, or Kael, or whoever you are. Why are you doing this?” Kevin asked. 

Brian turned to him. “I’m following orders.” 

“You attacked a town full of innocent people! You’re serving a monster! You—“ 

Brian lunged forward and socked him hard in the gut. Kevin doubled over, gasping for breath. 

“When I want your opinion on who I serve, I’ll ask for it.” He forced Kevin to straighten. “Now, I assume you got here by some ship, correct?” 

Kevin stared at the man he once knew as his cousin. He was waiting expectantly for an answer. Kevin looked behind Brian at their friends. They stood together, watching him, afraid. Was there a way they’d make it out of this alive? Slowly, Kevin nodded in defeat. “It’s up the hill.” 

“Well, then show the way,” Brian insisted, an insincere smile on his lips. “Maybe I’ll let you fly it one last time.” 

Kevin turned and began the journey toward their ship, a deep sense of failure and misery welling up inside him. His stomach throbbed where Brian had hit him with that unexpected blow. 

~*~ 

Brian spoke as the group stepped on board the ship. “This hunk of metal is what you flew?” 

“You’ve flown on this ‘hunk of metal’ several times,” Kevin declared. He tried to hide the fear despite the tip of Brian’s laser gun between his shoulder blades. 

Brian removed the laser and stepped in front of him. “Why don’t you take her on one more flight?” 

“What?” Kevin stared down at his cousin. 

Brian motioned upward. “Zator’s ship. He’ll be so glad to see all of you, especially,” he looked over to Nick and Zanell, “little Zanell.” 

Nick started forward but was held back by Howie. Brian sneered, then turned back to Kevin and scowled. “That wasn’t a question, _Power Lord_ ,” he spat the name. “Sit down and fly it.” 

AJ stepped forward, reaching for his guns. “Why you—“ 

But Brian was faster. His laser gun was now pointed at Nick’s heart. “Sit down and buckle up, McLean. Unless you want to see the effects of a close-range stun.” 

AJ swallowed, then did as directed. Quietly and fearfully, the others took their seats as well. 

“Get us airborne,” Brian commanded. 

Kevin glanced over at the co-pilot’s seat, where Howie was just strapping in. He felt the elder’s glance, met his gaze, and nodded. Kevin swallowed, then leaned forward to flip the switch that would ignite the ship’s engine. 

~~~ 

Brian slipped a fresh jacket over a new uniform as he entered the lift. Shortly after arrival on the emperor’s ship, he’d made sure that all five of his “prisoners” were unconscious before transferring them to cells. 

_“Destination,”_ the computerized monotone voice requested. 

“Prison level,” Brian replied. He steadied himself as he felt the vibration and movement of the lift as it descended. The ride was quick and Brian prayed that they were all still unconscious. He would hate to see their eyes when they saw him standing there. 

The trip was quickly over and the lift door hissed open to reveal the five-meter distance to the main door of the prison. Straightening his shoulders, Brian stepped confidently off the lift and strode over to the two guards posted outside the prison deck. They snapped to attention immediately. 

“Commander Kael,” the first guard greeted, “what can we do for you, sir?” 

“I’d like to see the prisoners.” 

“Certainly, sir.” 

The guard turned and pressed his palm to the DNA pad that would open the door. Moments later, the door slid open and Brian was granted access. He entered the main room, where eight cells lined half the room in a semi-circle. Five of the eight cells were occupied with the bodies of his friends. To his relief, they were perfectly still. But that relief gave way to guilt as he saw the battered form of his cousin lying in the center cell. A dark bruise had begun to form on his jaw, and most likely there was one on his stomach as well where Brian himself had hit Kevin. He looked away for a moment or two to compose himself, then he turned back. 

On Kevin’s left, Zanell and Nick lay in separate cells, both perhaps in Nightmare Valley due to the slight twitching that he could see. Zanell was separated from the others, three cells down from Nick. Looking to Kevin’s right, AJ and Howie had also been separated. Like their elder companion, they were perfectly still. He hoped they would all stay that way a little while longer. 

“Serafina said I’d find you here, Kael.” 

Brian turned with surprise. “Sir! I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“I wanted to view the prisoners,” Zator replied, “and I was looking for you to discuss something.” 

“Well, sir, you’ve found me.” 

Zator chuckled. “That I have. I wanted to congratulate you on your work today. You did well.” 

Brian turned back to the cells. “Thank you, sir.” 

“However,” Zator continued, “I’m disappointed that you didn’t bring me their amulets.” 

_Oh no. Think, Brian. Think!_ “They weren’t wearing the amulets, sir,” he said. “They must be hidden somewhere that only these five know about.” 

After a few moments, Zator nodded. “Very well, then. I’ll accept that for now. But,” he turned to his servant, “when they wake up, I want you to find out where they have hidden the amulets. Use any means necessary.” A demonic grin formed on his face. “Torture them if you have to, Kael.” 

“A-aye sir,” Brian replied, instantly regretting the break in his voice. But Zator didn’t seem to notice as he left. 

He turned back to the cells and watched his friends sleep a moment longer, then he, too, left the room. 

~*~ 

Howie winced as he fought down a bit of nausea. He remembered the sickly sweet smell of gas just before everything went blank... He recalled seeing Brian's stony face, the cold glimmer in his blue eyes as he barked out orders to his soldiers. Orders that resulted in a short-lived scuffle, a few glancing blows, and ended with the black oblivion of some kind of knockout gas. 

The sensation of betrayal hit Howie hard as he sat up. Dizzy, he paused a moment to get his bearings. With dismay, he realized he was in some kind of cell. A prison cell. Alone. He swallowed, stood carefully on wobbly legs, and moved to the front of the tiny cell. He peered out and was just able to make out other cells nearby. He coughed then stared at the unmoving occupants in the cells he could see. He caught a glimpse of blond... Nick. Nick was still, eyes shut and body curled up along one wall. Farthest away was another figure, obscured in shadow. Zanell? He started to step forward to get a better look when energy suddenly crackled through his body and threw him backward. A force field. He cried out in pain as he hit the back wall. He groaned and rubbed his head, listening to the echoes through the room. 

Echoes? Slowly, he crawled forward and called out. “Is someone else conscious?” 

“Conscious, yes. Able to sit up at present, no.” 

“Alex? Are you okay?” 

Alex coughed roughly. “Other than a splitting headache, nausea, and feeling completely betrayed, I’m just fine.” 

“I know how you feel,” Howie replied as he leaned up against the wall. “I couldn’t believe it. How could Brian-“ 

“Howie, if it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not hear that man’s name right now.” 

Howie winced. “All right, Bone. I won’t say it. Can you get a better glimpse of Kevin? I can’t see him very well from my cell.” 

“D, I don’t think I even want to move right now, much less look at what happened to him.” 

Howie sighed, then tried to peer out, looking for Kevin. As he did, he noticed Nick was beginning to stir. Farther down, Zanell was doing the same. Yet from what he could hear, Kevin remained as still as ever. 

~*~ 

He listened to the thrum of energy flowing through the room, could almost feel it as he charged up the chair that would be used for the interrogation, or torture as his master enjoyed putting it. He only hoped that his friends would sleep a little longer. It was getting late and he prayed he could at least wait until tomorrow. As his gaze traveled over the instrument panel, he saw that everything was in working order. “It’s ready?” 

He nodded. “Yes, sir. All we need to do is wait for the prisoners to wake up.” 

“When do you estimate their return to consciousness, Kael?” 

Brian thought for a few moments. “Well, it might be possible that a few of them are conscious now. But I can’t be sure when they would all be awake. It could very well be tomorrow before they’re all conscious, sir. For the results you’re hoping for, it might be best to wait until all of them are awake.” 

“I see.” 

Brian glanced worriedly behind him at Zator. But Zator was looking at the chair. A sickening smile curved onto his face. Brian swallowed, disliking the look. 

“Sir?” 

Zator turned to him. “The marksman, what’s his name?” 

Brian hesitated before he answered. “AJ.” 

Zator nodded in acceptance. “He’ll go first.” 

“Uh… yes sir.” 

~*~ 

“I can’t believe it… Brian. Of all people, it had to be him.” 

Howie watched Nick as he slid down the wall of his cell. Nick was trying to hide the tears, but they escaped and trickled down his cheeks. 

“If this is a dream,” Nick continued, “I want to wake up.” 

“I’m sorry, Nick,” Howie finally replied. “But this isn’t a dream. We’re all here.” 

“Then Brian really was attacking a town full of innocent people,” Nick murmured. 

“Kid, can we please not mention his name?” AJ inquired. “I really don’t want to hear it.” 

“Well, what can we call him then?” Howie asked. 

“What was that name he’d been given? Kael, that’s it. Considering he seems less human now that he’s captured us and attacked an entire town like you said. I wonder if they’re still alive or if he was inhuman enough to—“ 

“Stop it!” Nick shouted. “He wouldn’t do that!” 

Zanell spoke calmly. "Nick, considering that he's serving my father, there is a possibility of anything happening. However, I don't think it's in him to kill an entire town, if any of them at all." 

"Well, he certainly had it in him to beat up his own flesh and blood!" AJ snapped, pointing to the cell where Kevin lay frighteningly still. 

“How does he look?” Nick murmured. Being in the cell adjoining Kevin’s, he was unable to see into the cell to check on his oldest brother. 

“Not so good,” AJ replied as he looked into Kevin’s cell. “He’s still so pale and that bruise on his jaw stands out like a beacon.” 

Nick whimpered and turned away. “Did you see what he did? He punched Kevin right in the gut. I couldn’t believe it. He’s never done that before.” 

“Well,” Howie said, “we’ve always known he’s full of surprises.” 

“Yeah,” AJ agreed, “but not the nasty kind like this! Oh, when I get my hands on him I’m gonna wring his neck!” 

“AJ!” Nick shouted. 

AJ rose and stepped closer to the force field. “There’s got to be a way out of here.” 

“AJ,” Zanell said, “the only way you’ll get out is if they let you out. And I doubt that will happen until father wants to... to torture you." 

Silence descended upon them all as they contemplated the possibility. Finally, Nick spoke. 

"T-torture? You don't think... he'll be there? Kael?" 

Zanell pressed her lips together. “Nick, to be honest with you, I think he will.” 

“But how could he?” Nick demanded. “How can he stand there and watch his friends get hurt?” 

“Nick,” Howie sighed, “don't forget about Kevin. Remember what happened?" 

Nick looked away. He remembered all too well… 

“Yeah. We had just docked with the ship. Br… Kael gave an order for us to be sedated, and Kevin leaped out of his seat and tried to protect us. Then they… and he just stood there with that grin on his face as Kevin tried to fight.” 

“You saw it, too, huh?” AJ asked. 

Nick nodded. “I’ll never forget it.” 

“And he’s still out cold. I don’t think he’s moved yet.” 

Silence descended on the group once more. 

~*~ 

The blue glow of the chronometer said it was 01.00. Brian paced restlessly through his cabin, having been unable to sleep since ten o’clock that night. Once again, he looked toward his bed where all six amulets sat in a box. They had been hidden inside the box since their arrival on the ship. 

Brian knew that he couldn't turn the amulets over to Zator. He knew of the destruction from what Zanell had told them all when they had first been chosen to guard the amulets. And yet, it was because of his lies that his friends were to be tortured for information the next day. He had to do something, but what could he do? By now the men he called his friends, his brothers, hated him. 

_I deserve it_ , he thought. _I shouldn’t be forgiven for this._

Brian sighed and strode to the dresser. He picked up a hypospray intended to help him sleep. It would be the second time he’d used it, the first being the previous night, before the attack. Before he could freeze and chicken out, he pressed the spray into the crook of his elbow and felt the hiss as it injected the medicine into his body. Almost immediately Brian could feel the effects and he hurried to place the box back into his dresser and change into nightclothes. Finally unable to stand, he collapsed onto his bed, sleep overtaking him, dragging him down into a dreamless night of rest.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bad dream come true. A very, _very_ bad dream come true. Nick sat huddled in the farthest corner of his cell, wide-awake and trembling. Nausea threatened to fill his stomach, but he tried to fight it as best he could. The attack and their capture had haunted his dreams all night until he finally refused to go back to sleep after the last nightmare. Ignorant of the passage of time, Nick sat up and waited for his companions to wake up and be with him. The others… Are they all right? Nick hesitated, and then slowly crawled forward to check on them. Only able to see three of them, he was still worried. A faint moan came from nearby. Kevin? 

“Kev?” 

Silence. Nick sighed and looked back at the others. He was startled as he saw AJ begin to move. 

“Bone?” 

AJ rose on an elbow and looked over at him. “Hey, kid,” he greeted. “You okay? You look a little pale.” 

Nick shrugged. “Okay, I guess.” 

“Nicky, come on. Are you really okay?” 

“Well… I kept having nightmares. The attack…” 

AJ nodded in understanding. 

“Aje, could you check on Kevin for me? I thought I heard him moan earlier, but he didn’t respond when I called.” 

“Sure thing.” He scooted closer and peered into Kevin’s cell. His eyes widened. “Nick, I think he moved. He looks a little different from yesterday.” 

“What?” 

Howie stirred and sat up. “What’s going on?” 

“AJ thinks Kevin moved since yesterday!” Nick cried, waking Zanell. 

“Mrrn.” 

All eyes that could see it went to Kevin’s cell. They hadn’t understood what he had said, but at least it let them know he was still alive. He coughed once, then again, which caused him to groan and slowly bring a hand to his chest. They watched as he tried to roll over onto his back. 

“Kevin?” AJ called, hoping to get a response. 

“Mmn.” 

“Come on, Kev. Come back.” 

Kevin’s eyelids twitched, and then they slowly opened to reveal cloudy green eyes. His eyes slowly moved back and forth, trying to see where he was. He turned his head toward the entrance of the cell and AJ saw betrayal. 

He sighed. “Hey, Kev.” 

Kevin licked his dry lips and tried to speak. “H… hey,” he croaked. 

AJ winced. “Man you sound worse than I do with a sore throat.” 

That barely got a twitch of a smile, but it was a response. “How… long…” 

“We've been here about a day," AJ replied. "You've been unconscious the whole time." 

Kevin sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he rolled back onto his side and tried to push himself up on an elbow. He had to stop once he was there and briefly close his eyes. Over the next ten minutes, Kevin's awareness sharpened and the others filled in the blanks in his memory. He remained silent as the narration continued, trying to absorb it all. 

“Why him?” Kevin wondered. 

"It could have been any of us, Kevin," Howie replied. "Why Brian was chosen, I don't know." 

“Yeah, but…” 

“But what?” 

The question was never answered as the prison door slid open with a hiss. Nick’s eyes widened. 

“Brian?” he whispered, a mixture of fear and hope in his voice. Had he come to set them free? Then he saw the two soldiers behind Brian, and the hope faded, allowing the fear to take over. Brian wore a similar outfit to what he was wearing the day before, but this time the silver outlining the crimson flame sparkled in the light. There were black gloves on his hands that hadn’t been there before. 

Kael’s eyes settled over him briefly before turning to the others. Nick shivered and shrank back. His eyes had been so cold, like an icy blue fire. 

“This one,” Kael said as he went to AJ’s cell. He typed a command into a small panel that dropped the force field. AJ leaped to his feet and headed for the door, trying to escape. A blow to his back sent him crashing to the floor. Two pairs of arms held him down. A laugh, familiar, yet so cruel, could be heard as Kael appeared in front of AJ. Kael crouched until he was able to look into AJ’s eyes. 

“Trying to escape will get you nowhere,” he said. “This ship is too well guarded.” 

AJ glared at him. “Traitor.” 

Kael’s smile faded to a firm line. He rose and spoke to his soldiers. “Take him.” 

The soldiers yanked AJ to his feet, and he immediately began to struggle against them. He was being taken to a torture room, he knew it. But he wasn’t going down without a fight. 

Howie watched in horror as Brian—no, Kael, his name is Kael—stepped in front of AJ and slugged him in the face. AJ’s head snapped back and his glasses fell to the floor. 

“Try to fight it and you’ll get a whole lot worse than that,” Kael warned. But AJ continued to resist even as he was pulled out the door. Kael turned back to the others. 

“Don’t get relieved that it’s not you,” he said, “you three are next. You’ll just have to guess in what order.” 

As the door slid shut behind him the room fell silent. Nick rose and began to pace. 

“What are they going to do to him?” Howie asked. 

“It’s always different,” Zanell replied. “But no matter the method, pain is the goal.” 

Howie winced and turned away. One of his closest friends was about to get hurt, all for the betrayal of another. _How could you?_

Time crawled by, and soon Howie joined Nick in pacing. All sorts of terrible things were going through their minds at the moment, wondering what ‘method’ would be used on their friend. Just when they thought they could take no more, the door slid open again. Kael was leading AJ inside, a firm and secure grip on his arm. A gasp was heard, although no one could say who had made the sound. AJ looked more… subdued than before he was taken. What had happened? He wasn’t looking at anyone, not even at Kael. 

Kael punched in the familiar combination to AJ’s cell, then released AJ’s arm. He smirked, seeing that the man did not attempt to escape. When the force field dropped, AJ stepped back into his cell and turned, waiting for it to rise again. As it appeared again, he sat down against a wall and bowed his head to stare at the floor. 

Kael watched him for a few moments and then moved on to the other cells. Looks of fear and disbelief met his gaze. _Keep your emotions in check_ , he reminded himself. _Don’t let them see what you feel._

He stopped in front of Howie’s cell. “Your turn,” he said simply, and then typed in the code. 

Howie stepped forward. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Zator wants the amulets," Kael replied, "Now let's go." 

Howie hesitated, fear freezing his limbs. Kael drew his gun and motioned to the door. 

“Now. Let’s go.” 

He forced his feet to move, and he was out of the cell headed for the door. As he passed his friend’s cell, he glanced over at AJ. He paused as AJ looked right back. His eyes were empty, defeated. 

“Move it.” Kael’s voice penetrated his thoughts. He took one last look at AJ, then back at the others, and headed out the door. The door closed behind Kael without a glance backward. 

AJ drew his knees up to his chin and began rocking. Silently, he prayed that they would take pity on Howie and treat him better. 

“Alex?” 

He slowly lifted his head as Kevin called his name. “You okay?” 

“Kevin… a man I thought was a friend just… just tortured me. How do you think I’m doing?” 

Kevin looked away as he held back the tears that threatened to spill over. His own cousin had done this horrid thing to a friend, a brother. “I’m sorry.” 

“Um… AJ?” 

AJ looked at his younger companion, hearing the caution and worry in Nick’s voice. “Yeah, Nicky?” 

Nick hesitated, then asked, “What… what did he do? How did he…” 

AJ shivered and turned away. For the time being, they left him alone. Half an hour passed by before the door opened again. Three prisoners climbed to their feet as Howie limped into the room. He was favoring his right wrist, so there must have been some kind of struggle. He stayed still as Kael opened his cell. 

With Howie back in his cell, Kael turned to the next ‘victim’ and came face to face with Kevin’s green eyes. He paused and just stared at the man. The bruise on his jaw had gotten worse since he’d last been seen. 

Zanell could have sworn she’d seen his hand waver over the pad just before he opened the cell. 

“Get up,” he said. “Zator’s expecting you.” 

Kevin placed one hand against the wall to support himself as he stood. He felt his knees shake a little, but he was soon standing straight. He took a few careful steps forward and then began to walk with Kael to the door. As they reached it, Kael looked over his shoulder at Nick. 

“Prepare yourself if you can,” he said. “You’re next.” 

Nick watched in fear as the door closed behind them. 

~*~ 

Kevin was instructed to turn right and head down the hallway. That was where Zator waited for them, Kael said. He straightened his shoulders and—confident in appearance—allowed himself to be led down the hall. After a lengthy trip, Kael paused in front of a large metal door. He removed a glove and pressed his palm to a pad next to the door. 

_“DNA scan confirmed. Chief Commander Kael.”_

Kael slipped the glove back on as the door opened. He led Kevin inside and Kevin got his first look at the things Howie and AJ had experienced just before him. 

The chair was the focal point of the small room. It was large, made of cold gleaming metal and black leather. An array of clamps waited to secure the intended victim tightly. A circular band of metal, attached by wires, hovered above the headrest. Kevin swallowed back his fear and focused not on the chair, but his cousin. If only he could understand, if only he could make Brian see... 

Kael’s voice was cold. “Strap him down.” 

It was only then that Kevin saw the soldiers waiting in the room. They forced him into the chair and the clamps closed around him automatically. A soldier lowered the metal band around Kevin’s head. 

“Where’s Zator?” Kael demanded. 

“He left just a few minutes ago, sir. He said he had confidence that you could handle this on your own.” 

Kevin saw the color fade just a little from his cousin’s face. He had to try… 

“Brian, please, there’s no point in this.” 

Kael finally looked at him and paused for a moment. “Gentlemen, return to your posts. I’ll call you when I need you.” 

The soldiers saluted, and then exited the room. 

"Brian," Kevin continued, "please, this isn't right. How can you serve someone like him? You know it isn't right." 

"Zator wants the amulets," Kael replied coolly, "and he'll go to any lengths to get them. Including this." He walked over to the instrument panel and tapped a few buttons. 

Kevin's back arched as excruciating pain shot through him. He howled in agony, wanting to beg for it to end. Suddenly it stopped and he collapsed back to the chair. He heard his cousin's footsteps come closer. 

"Now you know what your friends felt before you." 

"How could you?" Kevin gasped. “How _could_ you, Brian? What about… your family?” 

Kael stiffened. “What?” 

“Leighanne… and Baylee,” Kevin continued, “they love you. They miss you and so do we. Please…” 

Kael shook his head and turned back to the instrument panel. Kevin closed his eyes in failure. He hadn't gotten through. He was ready when the second wave of pain exploded through his body. 

~*~ 

The machine automatically shut off when Kevin collapsed unconscious. Kael stared at the still form of his cousin, thinking about what he had said and how it had irritated him so much. 

“Shut you up for a while, cousin.” He stepped outside quickly and motioned to the two guards by the door to come inside. 

“Take him back and bring the other one in.” 

When the soldiers had taken Kevin away, he sighed heavily and sank into the chair by the panel. Why had Zator left him to do this on his own? These men were once his friends and now he had been given the sole responsibility of interrogating them. 

It was a test, he decided. It had to be a test; one to further prove his worth and loyalty. Yes, that’s all this is. 

He looked up as the door opened. Seeing who came through, he stood and put on a stern face. The soldiers that had dragged Kevin’s unconscious body from the room now dragged Nick inside. Nick was struggling and fighting his hardest to get away. 

“Feisty, this one, sir,” one soldier said. “Just like the first one.” 

Nick met Kael’s eyes. “You!” he hollered. “How could you do that? Kevin’s your own cousin!” 

“Get him in the chair,” Kael ordered. “Let’s see how feisty he is after a little interrogation.” 

“No!” Nick struggled harder as he was led to the center of the room. 

“Your fighting is pointless, Nick,” Kael said. “Just surrender to it and you won’t hurt as badly.” 

“I’m not giving in!” Nick shot back as he was at last strapped into the chair. 

Kael sighed, feigning sympathy. “So be it, then. Would you like a little demonstration so you know what your friends felt before you?” 

Nick scowled at him, refusing to answer as the last band clicked into place. 

“Very well.” 

Nick’s back arched as he felt the pain course through his body. His fists clenched, but he refused to let Kael hear any sound of pain coming from him. When it finally stopped, Kael spoke. 

“That was just the lowest setting Nick.” 

“What happened to you?” Nick demanded. “I don’t even know you anymore.” 

“You never knew me, Nick.” Kael motioned the soldiers to leave the room. As the door opened, Serafina entered the room. When she saw Nick strapped in the chair, his chest heaving, she went to Kael’s side and touched his arm. 

“What did you do?” 

“I just gave him a little demonstration, Sera. I let him know what his friends suffered before him.” 

“You barbarian!” Nick growled. “Are you trying to use her to help you forget about your family? Your wife and son?” 

Kael’s eyes widened in shock. He stepped forward, raised his hand, and slapped Nick across the face. 

“Kael!” Serafina cried. 

Nick huffed. “Kael. It’s a good thing they gave you that name, commander.” 

Kael bristled. “What are you saying?” 

Nick straightened up as best he could and looked straight into Kael’s cold blue eyes. “With everything that you have done in the past few days, you don’t deserve to be called ‘Brian’. You killed him when you became Kael. You’re a murderer, that’s what you are! A monster, just like Zator.” 

All that could be heard was the hum of energy throughout the ship. Kael stared at Nick. Nick glared back at him. Serafina watched both, fearing Kael’s reaction to the young Earthling’s tirade. 

Kael was breathing deeply, trying to stay rational. You killed him when you became Kael. A murderer. He whirled around and slammed his fist into the panel, sending a shock wave of full power into Nick’s body. Not two seconds passed when Nick’s head flew back as he howled in agony. Not turning to look, Kael marched out the door and headed for the lift. 

~*~ 

Nick’s cries followed him from the torture room to the lift. 

_You don’t deserve to be called 'Brian’. You killed him when you became Kael… You’re a murderer! Monster!_

He stepped off the lift and tramped down to his cabin. 

_You killed him… A monster, just like Zator… Murderer! That’s what you are!_

“Murderer,” Kael whispered as his cabin door closed behind him. “I’m a…” 

He leaned against the door and slid to the floor. “A monster… just like Zator… No… No!” 

He buried his face in his hands, then realized that he was still wearing the gloves. Kael’s gloves, he thought as he looked at his hands, a monster’s hands. 

Without a second thought, he ripped the gloves off and threw them as far away from him as he could. When he saw them land, he leaped to his feet and yanked off his jacket. As he did so, he caught his reflection in the full-length mirror on one wall. He froze and got a good look at himself. 

“No…” 

Dark and cold blue eyes stared back at him. He tried to relax and not show his shock. What he saw startled him; a face of stone stared back. Have I really become this creature? He remembered hearing that there was always some kind of twinkle in his eyes that was part of the reason he was so fun to be around. He leaned in closer to the mirror, hoping to find it. Five minutes went by before he stepped back in defeat. The light wasn’t there. Was Brian really dead? 

Memories began to surface. Screams, people running, angry men and women shouting at him. The attack, he thought. He’d been so ruthless, so cold and hard and… evil. 

_“When I want your opinion on who I serve, I’ll ask for it.”_

He sank onto his bed as the memories continued. “Kevin,” he murmured. “I’m sorry.” 

A.J's angry brown eyes glared at him in the prison. Traitor, he’d said. He was right. 

_“Brian, please! How can you do this to your friends?”_ He cringed as Howie’s brown eyes glowed with tears as he was strapped in the chair, begging him to stop. 

_“Brian, please, this isn’t right.”_

Kael lowered his head into his hands as the shame, the guilt continued to build. Kevin’s face gazed up at him, desperate to have him back. _“How can you serve someone like him? You know it isn’t right!”_

_“Kael. It’s a good thing they gave you that name, commander… I don’t even know you anymore. You don’t deserve to be called Brian… killed him when you became Kael.”_

“Brian… dead?” He shook his head. “It can’t be.” 

Slowly, he looked up and saw himself in the mirror. A man, lost and confused, looked back at him. That wasn’t Kael. But… it wasn’t Brian, either. Yet he seemed so familiar. 

_Seek and ye shall find._

His eyes widened as the familiar scripture was quoted in his mind. “Are you still alive?” he murmured. 

A small boy, only an infant, held by his mother… Leighanne? Baylee? 

“I haven’t forgotten you.” He rose and stepped up to the mirror. “If Brian is still alive, I’ll bring him back to you.” 

The door chimed. He turned. “Who’s there?” 

“Serafina.” 

“Sera,” he whispered. “Come in.” 

The door slid open and she stepped inside. She paused when she caught sight of him. “Is everything okay?” 

“No,” he sighed, “nothing’s okay. Sera, they were right. I became a monster.” 

Serafina smiled and shook her head. “Kael, don’t let them get to you.” 

“No. You don’t understand Sera. They don’t know where the amulets are. Your father thinks they were hidden somewhere on Earth.” 

“But they’re not on Earth,” Serafina protested. “You have them.” 

“That’s right. But he doesn’t know that. He thinks the others know where the amulets are.” 

“So you’ve been torturing them, without them knowing?” 

“Kael tortured them, Sera.” 

“But you’re Kael,” Serafina protested. 

“No,” he replied. “I’m not Kael. I…” he turned away from her, “I don’t know who I am right now.” He sank onto the bed. “But if Brian is still alive, I want to find him.” 

“I’ll help you.” 

He looked up and saw Serafina sit beside him. She took his hand and smiled. He smiled back. 

“Thank you. Would you… stay with me for a little while?” 

Serafina’s eyes widened and he continued. “Nothing like that! I’d just like you to be here for a little while.” 

Slowly, a smile crossed her lips. “Just for a little while.” 

“That’s all I ask,” he replied as she leaned into him. He shifted so he could lay down with her in his arms. He prayed that he could find Brian, and find out who he was before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian's head throbbed as he once again wiped the perspiration from his face. He checked again to make sure that the amulet was hidden safely inside his jacket, hoping that no one would see any telltale signs of what he carried. 

_“Destination.”_

“P-prison level.” Brian swallowed as the lift began its descent. 

He rubbed his hands together and straightened his jacket as the lift slowed. He had to show confidence. He couldn’t be afraid. He knew that they were all in bad shape; Sera had given him a full report only minutes before. The lift door opened, and he took a deep breath before stepping out. He saw the guards and approached with confidence showing in every step. As the guards saw him, one reached for the door when he spoke. 

“It’s all right, I can get that.” 

The guard stared at him in confusion. “Sir?” 

“You two go take a break for a while,” Brian explained. “I’ll be continuing the Questioning from yesterday, but I’d like to not be disturbed. Take some time, gentlemen.” 

The guards seemed grateful for a break and headed down to the lift. When the lift closed behind them, Brian sighed and turned back to the door. He dreaded facing them, but especially Nick. What he'd done... Well, it was too late to back out now. As he raised his hand to the lock, he noticed the slight trembling that had begun. He prayed it hadn’t shown in front of the guards. He pressed the lock and stepped back. The door slid open with a hiss and he stepped inside. 

Someone gasped in fear, another in anger. Brian braced himself. Next would come the angry words. But none came. He glanced to his right at Zanell, who glared at him with utter hatred and spite. He glanced into Nick’s cell, but it looked like the younger man was out cold, so he moved on. 

Kevin was up against the farthest wall of his cell with his knees drawn up to his chest. He was the only conscious person not making eye contact. Then Brian saw his eyes, saw the distance in the emerald green. For some reason, it hurt him worse than an angered look would have. Kevin had every right to be angry. They all did. 

Howie’s once joyful brown eyes were so dark with anger they were almost black. He scowled and uttered something in Spanish; a curse, no doubt. Brian didn’t understand a single word, but whatever he’d said had been more than deserved. 

While Howie's look was one of fire, AJ's was one of ice, freezing his very soul. He averted his eyes and turned back to Nick. Of all of them, he needed help the most. The fact that he was still unconscious spoke volumes. Terrible volumes. 

“Nick?” he whispered as he stepped closer. 

There was no reply. Nick lay on his back, his face pale. His breathing looked labored. Brian shut his eyes for a moment, then turned to Zanell. She rose as Brian reached for the lock that would drop the force field on her cell. 

With a banshee shriek, Zanell leaped from the cell as soon as the field dropped and attacked him, scratching and clawing like a cat. Brian met her fury, blocking her blows but not striking back. As she continued her attack, Brian lost his balance and fell on his back. Something clattered to the floor, and Zanell paused in her attack long enough to look. She'd hoped it would have been a weapon, but was shocked to discover an amulet on the floor. It must have fallen from his jacket. As Zanell reached for the amulet, Brian spoke. 

“It’s yours. Heal him. Them...” 

Zanell glanced down at him. "You didn't say 'please'," she snapped. 

He stared at her for a moment, then, "Please, Zanell." 

Zanell stared at him in surprise. He’d spoken so softly, like he really did care. This was different than what he’d been showing them the past two days. He picked the amulet up and held it out to her. 

“Please, princess?” he begged. “Nick needs it. He needs it and so do the others. Please.” 

Zanell gazed at the amulet in his hand. _Princess? He called me princess? Could he…?_

Brian’s eyes moved past her to Nick’s cell. She turned around to look and cringed at the sight. She turned back and snatched her amulet from Brian’s hand and went to Nick’s cell. She activated the amulet as soon as she put it on and raised a hand to drop the force field. She paused as she realized she didn’t know the code to enter the cell. 

“Let me.” 

Zanell gasped quietly and looked over her shoulder. Her hand clutched the amulet around her neck. Now that she had it, she’d make sure he wouldn’t get it back. It could be a trick of some kind; he could be fooling her. But it was a chance she was willing to take. Nick needed her and the healing the amulet could provide. He didn't look good at all... 

The second the force field dropped, Zanell rushed to Nick’s side. Ignoring Brian, she concentrated on the pale, unmoving form before her. She gathered her thoughts as she knelt beside him. He had a pulse... weak, but there. She focused on Nick and touched his forehead; a small glow appeared beneath her hand. She worked for several minutes, grimly registering how long it took for the amulet to heal Nick's abused body. 

Brian groaned quietly as he, too, realized how long it was taking for Nick to heal. Nicky, I'm so sorry. 

_Come on, Nick_ , Zanell pleaded. _Pull through, please!_

A glow began to surround Nick as the healing began to take full effect. Slowly color came back to his face and his breathing became deep and even. He groaned quietly and coughed, and then twice more before his eyes flickered open. Zanell sighed with relief as she saw his eyes clear of the physical pain. 

“Hi, Nick.” 

His bright blue orbs found her eyes and he smiled weakly as he took her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and then his eyes fell shut as he drifted back to sleep. Zanell brushed his hair back and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“Get your rest Nick, you’ll be okay.” 

Brian closed his eyes with relief as Nick fell back to sleep. He’d been so afraid he would be too late. That would have been too much for him to handle. 

“Come on, Zanell,” he said. “Let Nick rest. You still need to help the others.” 

Slowly, Zanell rose and exited the cell. She watched as Brian typed in the command to close the cell. When the force field reappeared, they watched Nick sleep for a few moments longer. 

Brian cleared his throat and addressed Zanell. "Kevin's next." 

Before she could reply, a voice spoke. 

"No." 

Brian's eyes snapped to Kevin. "No? What do you mean 'no'?" 

"I don't want to be healed," Kevin said in a rough voice. 

"That's crazy," Brian said, confused. 

"No," Kevin cut in. "Betraying your family, your friends... that's crazy. Working for Evil is crazy. Giving up a good, productive, honest life for one of killing and chaos is crazy." His emerald eyes narrowed. "No, I don't want to be healed. You can't erase what you've done that easily. I'll heal on my own with no help from you." 

"Kevin," Brian began haltingly, "I'm-" 

"Don't you _dare_ say you're sorry," Kevin snapped. "Nothing you can do now matters. You nearly killed Nick," he continued after a moment. "I want nothing to do with you. Not even if it means a release from my pain." 

Brian was silent, not knowing what to say to Kevin. 

"My wrist needs fixing, Zanell," Howie said, not bothering to look at his betrayer. 

Brian clenched his jaw but keyed the lock sequence. A moment later, Zanell was repairing the damage that had been done. The physical damage, anyway. AJ nodded silently when she glanced his way. Without a word, Brian allowed Zanell to heal him as well. 

Zanell turned back to Kevin's cell. "Kevin," she said softly, "please let me heal you, too. There's no need to suffer when I can take the pain away." 

"No, Zanell," Kevin answered evenly. "I'll be fine." He looked down at the floor and fell silent. 

Zanell sighed and looked away. A gentle hand on her arm made her turn in surprise. 

"Come on Zanell. You need to get back. If he finds you're out of your cell, he'll figure I let you out and probably kill us all." 

After a moment, Zanell nodded and allowed Brian to direct her back to her cell. Zanell hid the amulet under her clothing and sat down, trying to make sense of what had just happened. She'd seen Brian order the torture of his brothers, then listened as he begged her to heal them. What was going on? 

"I know you're smart enough to keep that hidden," Brian said, motioning to the amulet Zanell had just hidden. "He won't figure you've got it." 

Zanell looked up just as he headed for the door. “Wait.” 

Brian paused, and then looked over his shoulder. 

“How did you get it?” Zanell asked. “Howie said that my father was demanding that they tell him where the amulets are. Why?” 

Brian looked away uncomfortably. He clenched his fists. “He thought… he thought you and the others had hidden them somewhere on Earth.” 

Zanell moved to the entrance of the cell and stared at him. “Why is that?” she carefully inquired. 

“Because,” Brian licked his lips nervously, “because that’s what I told him.” With that, he turned and strode out the door. 

~~ 

Nick sat quietly as Howie filled in the last of the details. He desperately needed to make sense of the entire thing but was finding it impossible. 

"So... then Kael let Zanell heal me and everyone?" 

"Yes," Zanell said. "He actually pleaded with me. And he called me Princess... the last thing I would have thought he'd do. Kael would never give me that respect." 

"But Brian would," Nick said slowly. "Maybe... maybe he's been acting all this time." 

"Don't kid yourself," Kevin's voice said sharply. "That was no act. There was real hatred in his eyes." He drew a breath but it caught, sending him into a coughing fit. 

Nick, although he couldn't see his oldest brother, could tell something was wrong. A small, short sound of pain reached his ears. 

"Kev?" he asked carefully. "What... is something wrong?" 

"He wouldn't allow himself to be healed," Zanell provided. "Even though Brian wanted me to." 

"Brian doesn't exist," Kevin said bitterly, a grimace in his voice. "I wouldn't be surprised if he healed everyone just to torture them again." 

"How can you say that?" Nick exclaimed, shocked at the acidity in Kevin's tone. 

"Because he hurt us, betrayed not only his brothers but his family, his beliefs, and his entire way of life!" Kevin shot back. "He nearly killed you, Nick. Face it, the Brian you knew is dead. The sooner you accept that fact, the better off you'll be." 

Kevin's tirade ended as another pain-filled coughing fit seized him. Nick exchanged a worried glance with AJ and Howie. 

"You guys feel the same?" he asked. 

"I don't know what to think, Nicky," AJ said quietly. "I want to believe it was all an act, but... I don't know. He looked pretty authentic when he strapped me down to that chair." 

Howie drew in a breath. "I can't believe that he's totally gone to the evil side," he said. "He did those terrible things, but... maybe he's realizing what he's doing. Maybe whatever spell Zator put him under is wearing off. He did risk a lot to let us heal." 

"Wishful thinking," Kevin said in a much weaker voice. "Believe what you want, but when he comes back to torture us some more, don't be shocked." He bowed his head and fell silent. 

“Kev…” 

Kevin ignored Howie's soft inquiry. He wrapped his arms around his knees, hoping that no one would notice the way his hands were shaking. He wanted out of this hellish nightmare, and now. 

Nick let the silence settle around the room for a moment until a question arose. 

"Hey, if Brian had your amulet, Zanell... wouldn't he have everyone's?" 

~~~ 

Brian paced the length of his cabin as Sera watched him from her position on his bed. She had seen his face when he’d stepped off the lift from the prison level. Bit by bit, he had revealed what had happened. 

“Brian please stop pacing and sit down,” she requested, “you’ll put a hole in the floor.” 

“Sera, I have to get them off the ship. But I... I don't know how. They're not exactly going to trust me now." His voice dropped and almost broke. "Especially Kevin." 

"It means that much to you?" she asked softly. "Even knowing they hate you?" 

"It does," Brian said. "I made some terrible mistakes. I need to get them away from here before something else happens." 

"I'll help you, then," Sera said after a moment. 

Surprised blue eyes glanced up. "What?" Brian said. "Why?" 

"Because... I love you," she said. 

Brian stared at the woman before him. “You love… Sera, I...” 

"Look, we need to come up with a plan to get them out of here. We can talk about us later," she said quickly. 

Serafina was relieved when Brian nodded in agreement. She had a lot to sort out on her own before they began discussing things. 

"You know," Brian began, "they're gonna kill me when they find out I've had the amulets all along. Like they need another reason,” he muttered to himself. 

~~~ 

"Yeah," AJ said after a moment. "He's asleep." 

"I know he's upset and all," Howie said, "but I think he's wrong to refuse to get healed. I don't understand that.” 

"I think we're all confused about things," AJ replied. "I wonder if Kev's right, and we're in for another round of... of torture." 

"Maybe Brian healed us because he has a change of heart," Howie countered. 

"Guys," Nick said wearily, "don't. We've had this same debate for the last hour. I don't think anyone can tell what's going to happen." 

"Nick's right," Zanell said. "Look, I saw Brian up close, I saw his eyes... something's changed. But how long that will last, and how deep that change is, I have no idea. We'll just have to hope and pray that Howie's right." 

"But when are we going to find out?" AJ asked. 

"Soon," Zanell said. "I hope." 

A slight noise made Zanell glance over to the center cell. She could just make out Kevin's prone form as he moved a bit restlessly. A few seconds later she heard another sound... Kevin was dreaming. Although she couldn't hear the mumbled words that escaped his lips, she knew without a doubt he was caught in a nightmare. She sighed. It looked like they all would be having nightmares for some time to come. If only they could escape from the ship... 

~~~ 

“Now, let’s go through this one more time,” Serafina instructed. “In a few minutes, you, as Kael, will go to my father and say…” 

Brian sighed. “That the prisoners died during a second session of torture and I’d like to dispose of the bodies and search for the amulets on Earth.” “And I’ll be waiting for you just outside the door of the prison with the amulets.” 

“If Zator gives me the approval to go search, I’ll be joining you. If not, somehow I’ll get in contact with you and you’ll have to get them off by yourself.” 

“That’s the part I hate,” Serafina commented. 

“Well, then let’s make sure that part doesn’t happen.” 

Serafina smiled and Brian got up to leave. As he approached the door, she called to him. “Wait!” 

He paused and Sera hurried to his side and gave him a quick kiss. “For luck.” 

Brian stared at her in surprise for a second or two. Then he smiled and gently squeezed her hand. “I’ll need it. See you soon.” 

He headed down the hall toward the lift that would take him to Zator. As he stepped inside, the computer voice spoke. 

_“Destination.”_

“Leader’s deck,” he said. 

~~~ 

Sera watched as he headed down the hall toward a lift. When the door hissed shut behind Brian, she headed back into the cabin and went straight for his dresser. Brian had told her that was where he kept the amulets. Opening the top drawer, Sera saw the box he had described to her. Opening the lid, she saw the remaining five amulets resting inside. She took the one that was Brian’s and hid it under her shirt while the others remained in the box. She replaced the lid and carried the box out of Brian’s cabin toward another lift. Stepping inside, she gave the destination. 

“Prison level.”


	6. Chapter 6

Nick sighed in aggravation. "Kevin, stop being so bullheaded!" 

"I'm not being bullheaded," Kevin argued. "I just know the truth!" 

"No, you don't," AJ cut in. "None of us knows the truth, and probably won't until Brian tells us." 

"Do you see that happening sometime soon?" 

No one had an answer to Kevin's question, and silence descended again. All eyes turned towards the door when it suddenly opened a short while later. 

Kevin rose, clenching his fists. "You," he growled. 

Brian looked right back at him. "Me." 

"Come back to finish your work?" Kevin snarled. 

Brian paled a little. "No. And it wasn't my work, to begin with." 

"You serve Evil; that makes it your work. You can't pass the blame on anyone else," Kevin declared. "Your hand threw the switch. You allowed your soldiers to..." He stopped, memories choking his words. 

"I know," Brian's voice was weak. "And I don't expect you, any of you, to forgive me for it." 

“So what do you want?” Howie asked after a moment. 

Brian took a deep breath. “I want you to trust me—“ 

“Trust you?” Kevin snapped. “Why should we trust you?” 

Brian held up a hand. “Let me finish, Kevin. I want you to trust me long enough to get you off this ship and back to Earth.” 

Kevin began to laugh. “And just what makes you think we’re going to trust you to do that?” 

Brian glanced at Serafina. She removed the lid from the box and Brian reached in for one of the objects that lay inside. He held it up for all to see. 

“Would this help?” 

Nick rose to his feet and went to the cell opening. “My amulet?” 

“Yes.” 

“How did you get it?” 

Brian’s color faded as he lowered his hand. 

“Brian?” 

“I… I’ve had them since the attack.” 

Silence echoed through the room as Brian’s words sank in. AJ broke the silence. 

“What?!” he shouted. “You’ve had them all along?” 

“Yes,” Brian admitted as his voice faltered. 

“You had our amulets and still tortured us?” Howie clarified. 

“You snake!” Kevin snarled. 

“I know as much as you do that turning the amulets over to Zator could mean the destruction of the entire universe,” Brian replied. “That’s why I kept them.” 

“Father doesn’t know,” Serafina continued. “He thinks they’re hidden somewhere on Earth.” 

“And as of right now, he thinks you all died during a second session of torture. He gave me permission to ‘dispose’ of your bodies and go search for the amulets on Earth.” "So you're going to help us escape?" Zanell asked. 

"Will you all trust me?" 

"No," Kevin spat. "But any chance to get out of here, I'll take." 

Knowing that was the best he would receive from Kevin, Brian nodded and took the box from Serafina. “Go let your sister out. You know the code.” 

Serafina went to Zanell while Brian headed over to AJ’s cell. AJ watched Brian key in the code and glanced at the box in his other hand. When the cell opened, he stepped forward without hesitation, glad to be out of the confined space. When Brian handed him his amulet, AJ tried to keep the surprise from his face. Carefully he put it on and tucked it under his shirt. 

Howie exited his own cell a moment later and accepted his amulet in turn. He gave Brian a thoughtful glance, a small spark of hope coming to his brown eyes. 

Meanwhile, Nick breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the main room. Somehow, the air seemed less oppressive there. 

Brian turned to Kevin. He swallowed hard when the tall man wouldn't meet his gaze, and keyed the sequence in. He took a half step back, fully expecting Kevin to come out swinging, but his cousin simply brushed past him, jaw clenched. For a suspended moment, Kevin didn't make a move to take the offered amulet, but suddenly it was swiped from Brian's grasp. Not a word was spoken as Kevin donned it. 

Silent, Kevin headed for the door. But he hadn't gotten more than three feet before he stumbled. Brian reached out to catch him when Kevin smacked his hand away. 

"Don't touch me," he growled. 

Brian stepped back in fear. When Kevin didn't reach out to hit him, he began to head for the door. 

"Let's go." 

Brian stepped outside the prison with the others directly behind him. Five feet outside the door he froze. 

"What's wrong?" AJ looked past Brian's shoulder, hoping to see why he had stopped. 

The soldier that had ridden with them on the ship was standing just a few feet away. His laser was pointed straight at Brian's chest. 

"I told Zator not to give such a high position to a human," he spat. "But he wouldn't listen." 

"How did you find out about this?" 

"Don't be stupid," Damoth spat. "Do you think the prison room, of all places, wasn't full of hidden detectors? I saw every traitorous thing you did, heard every word." 

"Let us go, Damoth," Brian said, knowing his options were limited. 

Damoth laughed. "Zator will know who is truly loyal when I present you, and this pathetic collection of humans, to him. I shall enjoy watching your execution." 

"I won't let you do this," Brian said, his eyes turning hard. 

"You can't stop me, you never could," snarled Damoth as he pulled the trigger. 

Brian shoved the others back, then dove to the left, but felt the burning sear of the laser bite into his flesh. 

In an instant, five Amulets were activated and the group was transformed. While Zanell rushed to Brian's side, AJ grabbed the laser gun that had been knocked from Brian's grip. As he took aim at Damoth, Brian shouted out. 

“No!” 

AJ froze and stared at Brian in astonishment. “What?” 

Brian rose, his shoulder now completely healed. “This is my fight AJ. Let me handle it.” He turned to Serafina and stepped closer. “Get them to the hanger and off the ship. Don’t come back for me.” 

Serafina protested. "But Brian-" 

"Don't argue with me, just go!" 

Sera moved to protest again, then stopped as she realized how dangerous the situation was. She nodded and headed for the lift, calling to the others. As they ran to the lift, Damoth raised his laser and took aim. 

"No!" 

Brian ran toward them just as Damoth fired at Kevin. Brian shoved Kevin out of the way and felt the burn of the laser hit his shoulder again. Zanell started back for him. 

"Go! Get out of here!" 

"How dare you?" Damoth growled as Zanell reluctantly headed back to the lift. "You've turned both of Zator's daughters against him." 

"Zanell was against him from the beginning," Brian grunted as he climbed to his feet. 

"You'll pay for turning Serafina!" 

Damoth raised his laser again. Brian drew his own laser that AJ had returned just before rushing to the elevator and fired. 

~~~ 

Serafina glanced over her shoulder as the others followed her. She was stunned to see Kevin beginning to lag behind. 

“Kevin, hurry!” she called. “We have to get out of here.” 

Kevin glanced up at her and, without speaking, quickened his step. Brian had pushed him out of the line of fire and taken the hit himself. Why? After he had betrayed them all, tortured them, lied. And yet… 

“Kevin!” 

He’d slowed down again, considerably. He hurried to catch up to the others. 

Nick caught the confusion in his eyes as Kevin approached. He felt the same way. Brian had betrayed them and became Kael, attacking a town full of innocent people, torturing his friends while keeping their amulets hidden. And now all of a sudden, Kael was gone and he was trying to help them escape, with the possibility that he had just sacrificed himself to let them get away. 

“I can’t leave him!” he said suddenly. He turned around and began heading in the other direction. 

Kevin grabbed his arm. “He said not to come back for him.” 

“I don’t care!” Nick argued. “My best friend is still in him somewhere, I’m sure of it. And I am not leaving my best friend behind.” 

He tore out of Kevin’s grasp and ran back down the corridor to a lift that would take him to his friend. He burst inside the first one he came to. 

_“Destination.”_

“Uh…” Nick thought quickly. “Prison.” 

He saw Serafina running after him just as the door closed. 

~~ 

Damoth yanked the traitor to his feet and threw him up against a wall. He grinned in satisfaction when Brian groaned in pain. 

“You will pay for betraying the Emperor, human,” he snarled. “He was your master and you turned on him.” 

He reached to his belt and withdrew a knife. Brian struggled to get away, but Damoth’s grip was firm, and refused to let him go. He had seen the knife and could guess his plan. Damoth thrust his hand forward and drove the knife into Brian’s stomach. A choked cry passed his lips, then again as the knife was removed. 

Damoth released him and he collapsed, moaning as he hit the floor. The wound in his shoulder was already burning, and now his stomach… He heard the laughter and raised his head in time to see Damoth turn and search for a communications console. 

Brian struggled to raise himself up on his elbow. His vision began to cloud, but he had to find his gun. Zator couldn’t find out. His family might die. Through the cloud that filled his vision, he saw his laser just a few feet away. One hand clutching the wound on his stomach, he struggled to pull himself along. 

“My Emperor,” he heard Damoth cackle, “I have news for you.” 

_No, you don’t._ His hand closed around the handle of the laser gun. He leaned against the wall, fighting the blackness that threatened to take him into unconsciousness, and set the gun for its highest setting. He only hoped he wouldn’t miss. _You won’t live to tell him!_

He tried to aim for the very middle of Damoth’s back, over his heart, but his hand trembled as he raised it. He had to try. Brian pulled the trigger just as darkness enveloped him. As his hand fell, he heard a blood-curdling shriek. He’d hit his mark. 

~~~ 

Zanell, Kevin, Howie, and AJ hurried through the hanger door to find their ship. It was the last ship, closest to the bay doors. As they got closer, they saw the hatch was open with the platform down. They hurried up into the ship and ran to the cockpit. All except for Howie. He paused at the hatch and looked back at the hanger door as it closed. 

“Howie, let’s move!” AJ called, coming back into view. 

“AJ, what if we can stall so they can get here?” 

“As much as I agree with that thought, we have to get out of here before the whole ship comes after us. Now get in a seat!” 

Howie looked at his friend, and then glanced back at the hanger door. “Please hurry, guys,” he whispered. 

“Howie!” 

Reluctantly, he stepped away from the hatch, allowing it to close behind him. He paused before sitting down. He couldn’t help feeling that he was leaving his friends behind to die. But Nick was smarter than that. He knew how to keep safe. Serafina was a mystery to him, having only seen her twice since their capture. 

“Sit down, Howie,” Kevin said from the pilot seat. “We have to get out of here.” 

Howie took the seat behind Kevin and buckled in. AJ sat at the weapons panel, ready in case they had any unwelcome visitors. Zanell sat beside Kevin in the copilot’s seat. 

“Can you fly all right, Kevin?” she asked. 

“I’ll be fine,” Kevin replied. “Don’t worry about me.” 

As he took the controls, though, he felt a cough threatening to surface. From the feeling he was getting, it was going to be a bad one. He tried to swallow it back and started the engine. It came before he could control it and he doubled over coughing, clutching his chest. 

“Kevin!” 

He straightened when it was over. “I’m okay,” he muttered and took the controls again. Easing the ship forward, he guided it to the bay doors. 

~~ 

Nick burst through the lift door as soon as it opened, hoping he wasn’t too late. Brian had said not to come back for him, but he couldn’t leave his best friend behind. He knew Brian was still alive. He had to be. But the sight that met his eyes when he stepped off the lift nearly sent him to his knees. A pile of ash lay at the communication panel, most likely Damoth. But Brian… His friend lay wounded, bleeding badly, and unconscious just a few feet away against a wall. He rushed over and knelt beside Brian’s body. 

“Brian? Brian, please tell me you’re alive!” Nick leaned in closer to check his breathing. At first, he didn’t feel anything, and then a tiny puff of air brushed his ear. Brian was still breathing. Nick checked his pulse and found it terribly weak. 

He heard the lift door open again and he whirled around, drawing his sword as he stood, ready to defend Brian from further harm. But it was Serafina that came through the door. Seeing Brian on the floor, she shrieked and rushed to his side. 

Nick sheathed his sword and knelt beside her, explaining what he could figure out. “Damoth must have stabbed him in the stomach. He’s lost a lot of blood; we have to get him to a ship.” 

“Where’s Damoth?” 

Nick pointed to the ash pile. “I think that’s what’s left of him.” 

Serafina’s eyes widened. “Did Brian do that?” 

“I’m going to guess so.” 

Sera removed her jacket. “We have to stop the bleeding!” She tore her jacket into strips and put them on Brian’s stomach wound. Nick dressed Brian’s shoulder and carefully lifted him into his arms. 

“You lead the way, I’ll carry him.” 

“All right, but we have to hurry before it’s too late for him.” 

~~~ 

Sera and Nick burst into the hanger and climbed onto the nearest ship, a small shuttle big enough for two or three passengers. There was a space in the back as they climbed on large enough for Nick to set Brian down while Serafina sat at the controls. 

“Is there a cushion or something I can put under his head?” Nick asked. 

“Press one of those red buttons on the wall and a bed mattress should slide out.” 

Serafina urged the ship forward as Nick pressed the button. Just as Sera had said, a bed mattress slid out from the wall and he carefully lifted Brian onto it. 

“Hang on, Brian,” he pleaded. “Once we get to Earth, we’ll get you some help. Just hang in there!” 

~~~ 

Kristin Richardson looked up from her sewing as she heard a strange humming noise coming from outside. She glanced over toward the kitchen where Leighanne was feeding Baylee. She heard it, too. They jumped up and headed for the back of the house. Reaching the back door, they gazed up to see the ship that Zanell and the others had boarded three days ago beginning to land. Leighanne gasped. 

“Do they have Brian?” she wondered. 

“I don’t know,” Kristin said. “We’ll just have to see.” 

The hatch opened just as the ship landed. The platform slid down and the two women saw Howie exit, followed by AJ, Kevin, and Zanell. But where were Brian and Nick? Kristin cried out as she realized that Kevin was leaning on AJ for support. He had been hurt. 

“Kevin, what happened?” she cried as her husband approached. “Where are Brian and Nick?” 

“Let us get inside first,” Kevin requested. “There’s a lot we have to tell you.” 

When Howie's narration was finished, silence followed. 

He looked over at Leighanne, alarmed to see her holding Baylee tightly, face drained of color. He could read confusion, worry, and fright in her eyes. He wished he had answers, but he didn't, not really. Still, she needed some kind of reassurance. He moved over to sit beside her, touching her hand gently. 

"Leighanne, I know what Brian did seems... well, beyond possible. But I know that deep down, he still loves and cares for you... for all of us. I saw that spark in his eyes, even if it was just for a moment. We have to take comfort in the fact that he tried to save us, that he sacrificed a lot to get us off Zator's ship." 

"But... how could he have done those terrible things?" Leigh asked in a whisper. "That's not the Brian I married. That's not the father of our child." 

Howie paused. "I don't know," he said at last. "Only he can answer that. Maybe he just... just lost his way for a while. Maybe Zator did something to mess with his mind when he was first kidnapped." 

At the words, Kevin stood, crossed the room, and stared out the window. Behind him, Kristin bit her lip, sensing the turmoil within the man she loved. 

Leighanne glanced up into chocolate brown eyes. "Howie, I don't know what to think right now. All I want is my Brian, back where he belongs. But I'm not sure that can happen." 

"Do you love him?" Howie asked gently. 

"Yes," Leigh declared. "Our vows said 'For better or worse', and I can't just throw it all away. What he's done is terrible, but..." She stopped, confused. "I need to talk to him." 

The phone rang suddenly. Despite his injuries, Kevin beat his wife to the phone. 

"Hello?” His eyes widened. “Nick! Are you all right? Is… Brian...?” 

The others watched and waited as Kevin listened to the voice on the other end. The worry lifted as they saw Kevin close his eyes, a small smile crossing his face. 

“Thank goodness.” He searched around and found a pen and paper and scribbled something. "Yeah, we'll be there." 

A few moments later, he hung up and turned to the others. 

"Brian's at the hospital," he explained. "Nick just told me he had to get a blood transfusion and he's stable now. But... it might not be enough. He might need more. You can heal him, can't you?" Kevin asked, looking at Zanell. 

She looked uncomfortable. "The amulet can't heal everything," she said. "If the injuries are too severe, it might not be enough." 

"If... if he got the blood he needs, could you heal him then?" Kevin asked slowly. 

"It's possible," she replied. "I won't know until I see him." Her shoulders slumped, and Kevin noticed for the first time how tired she looked. Healing Nick and the others had obviously taken a toll on the Princess. 

"Kevin, are you... thinking of donating?" AJ asked. 

"Let's just get to the hospital," he answered evasively. Kevin moved towards the door and felt a familiar sensation. Although he willed the cough to stop, it came anyway. He doubled over in pain, grimacing as white-hot fire stabbed along his ribcage. Zanell was at Kevin's side almost instantly. 

"Please, Kevin," she said, "let me heal you now. Every time you cough, you're hurting yourself more." 

He gasped and forced himself to stand upright. "No," he said in a slightly shaky voice. "You need all your energy if you're going to heal Brian." 

"But what about-" 

"We can worry about me afterward," he said stubbornly. "Now, we need to get to the hospital." 

"I'll drive," Howie said at once. 

"I'll drive the other car," AJ volunteered. "Let's roll." 

~~~ 

Nick sat at his friend’s bedside and watched him battle for life. The one transfusion had done some good, but it wasn’t enough. There had to be more blood given or Brian might... He banished the thought from his mind immediately. The others were on their way, Kevin had said they'd come. 

"How is he?" 

Nick looked over his shoulder and saw Serafina step into the room. 

"They said he's stable, for now." 

"He looks so... pale," she said, moving close. 

"They gave him a transfusion, but he's got a rare blood type and they are having trouble finding more." 

“Oh!” 

"They'll try giving him plasma, but it's not the same," Nick continued. He looked back down at his motionless brother. “Come on, Bri,” he pleaded. “You’ve gotta pull through.” 

"So do you know anyone that has this same type of rare blood?" Sera asked after a bit. 

Nick frowned. "Yeah, I do. But..." 

"But what? It's Brian's life!" 

"Kevin has the same type of blood. But I don't know if... he did sound relieved to hear that Brian made it back to Earth, but after all he's been through..." Nick shivered. "Kev's pretty angry and upset." 

"But if he's Brian's only chance..." 

"That will be up to him, I guess." 

Silence descended again as Serafina and Nick waited. 

~~~ 

Kevin turned to Howie as they stepped through the doors of the hospital. “Nick told me that Brian’s registered as William Mackenzie.” 

Howie chuckled. “Nick came up with that one? Points for creativity.” 

“Oh, go get the room number!” Kevin pushed him forward to the desk. 

Howie approached the desk where a nurse sat organizing files. “Excuse me, miss?” 

Amber brown eyes glanced up at him. “Can I help you, sir?” 

Howie cleared his throat, which was suddenly dry. “Yes, uh, could you tell me where William Mackenzie is located? He’s a friend of mine that was brought in here earlier.” 

“Just a moment, let me check.” 

Howie caught sight of her manicured nails as she typed ‘William Mackenzie’ into the computer. She wore pink nail polish with tiny purple stars on each nail. 

“Here he is,” the nurse announced, “Room 228.” 

"Thank you, miss." 

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Dorough," the nurse replied as Howie turned to leave. 

He turned back in surprise, but the nurse just smiled and continued organizing charts. Howie shook his head as he returned to the others. AJ had started laughing and Howie smacked him. 

“Shut up.” 

“What’s the room number?” Kevin asked. 

“228.” 

“Let’s go.” 

They headed down the hall to an elevator that would take them up to Brian’s room. All seven managed to fit in the elevator and Howie pressed the button for the correct floor. 

"I hope he's all right," Leighanne murmured as they stepped off. 

"He's survived at least two near-death experiences before, Leigh,” AJ replied. “I'm sure he'll be all right." 

The group approached the door and AJ held it open for Leigh and Baylee. Howie followed Zanell and Kristin through. Kevin took a step forward, then stopped. AJ regarded his oldest brother carefully. 

"You up to this, Kev?" he asked. 

Emerald eyes blinked several times. "I... I don't know," Kevin said. "I'm still... confused." 

AJ sighed. "Well, it's your choice." 

Kevin hesitated for a few heartbeats, then forced himself to move forward. AJ followed suit. 

Leigh moved to Brian's side, not really paying much attention to the others already there. Nick and Serafina exchanged glances and turned to the rest of the group. 

To the unasked question, Nick said, "He's stable, for now. He needs blood, they've given him all the hospital has." He swallowed hard. "It probably isn't enough. They gave him plasma, but..." 

"But he needs whole blood," Howie finished. 

"Yeah." 

Nick scooted aside as Zanell stepped up to the bed to take a look at Brian. 

After a minute or two, she shook her head. "There's too much damage," she said with regret. "I can't do anything right now." She looked up and sighed. "He's too weak. If he gains some strength, I might be able to help." 

"How can he gain more strength?" Leighanne asked. 

"I know one way," Kevin said in a low voice. 

Zanell looked up and said, "You're injured, Kevin. It would be risky to-" 

"No matter what he's done, I can't just let him die like this, not when I can do something about it." He glanced at the floor. "I owe it to Leigh and Baylee." 

Howie and AJ exchanged glances but kept silent. It was Howie who finally spoke. 

"Family is important," he said, nodding. 

Kevin's jaw clenched. "That's what I always thought," he said, his words tinged with hardness. 

Kristin put a hand on his arm, and he looked into her eyes. Suddenly the tension left his shoulders and he tried to give her a smile. 

"I want to do this," he declared.


	7. Chapter 7

The ticking of the clock was the only sound to be heard. It was nearing 7 in the morning, and the only two occupants of the room were sound asleep. Brian slowly gained awareness. As his mind began to clear, he felt something light and warm on his hand. He slowly turned his head to the left and was surprised at the sight that greeted him. 

Kevin, face pale behind the bruise, was sound asleep leaning on his bed. It was Kevin's hand that was touching his. Brian watched his cousin sleep a little longer, his heart aching with guilt as the memories of everything he had done surfaced once more. His eyes blurred with tears as he thought of all the harm he had caused. A soft voice spoke from the other side of the bed, startling him. 

“He donated blood for you. There wasn’t enough of your type.” 

Brian turned to the owner of the voice. “Leigh!” 

Leighanne made her way over to him and quietly sat down in a chair next to his bed. Brian reached for her hand and clasped it tightly. 

"I'm glad you're here," he smiled. "I'm... surprised, too," he said, his blue eyes darkening. "Leigh, since I've been gone..." 

"They told me," Leighanne interrupted. "At least, from what they knew." 

Brian closed his eyes and leaned back against his pillow. "I was so horrible," he choked. "I was a..." 

"Shh." Leighanne leaned forward and wiped away a tear that had fallen. "You don't have to tell me now. We can wait until you're better." 

Brian turned to look at Kevin once more. "He donated... for me?" 

Leighanne nodded. "He wasn't going to let you die. Even with everything you did." 

Brian closed his eyes, from both the revelation and the sudden wave of fatigue that hit him. 

"Let me go get Zanell," Leigh said, slightly alarmed. 

"She's here?" 

"Everyone's here," she said. "Just rest a minute." 

It seemed like only seconds before Brian opened his eyes at a touch on his arm. This time, he looked up into Zanell's concerned face. 

"Brian, how do you feel?" 

"Tired," he breathed. "Pretty weak." 

"Are you cold?" 

He frowned at the seemingly odd question. "Not really," he said. "Not physically, anyway," he added softly. 

"That's a good sign. I think you're strong enough that I can heal you with my amulet now." 

Brian looked up at her in surprise. "You'd... After all I've done, you'd still..." 

"Yes. At the very least, we all need an explanation. Once you're healed, there's a lot of talking to be done." She held his gaze. "First things first. Are you ready?" 

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," he admitted, "but go ahead." 

Zanell activated her amulet. As she was about to touch Brian's chest, he stopped her. 

"Wait, what about Kevin? He's still bruised... I would have thought you'd have healed him first, before the transfusion." 

Zanell shook her head. "You know how Kevin can get that look in his eye? The stubborn, 'no debates’ look? He insisted I save my energy to heal you before tending to him." 

Brian's jaw dropped slightly and he glanced back over at his sleeping cousin. 

"Brian, please. You need to be healed." 

"All right," he said at last. As he shut his eyes, his thoughts were on his friends, his family... and how miraculous it was that they hadn't totally abandoned him yet. Even though he deserved it. 

As Zanell placed her hand on his chest, Brian knew this would only be a physical healing. The pain in his soul would have to be healed some other way. Brian felt waves of warmth cascade through his body as the amulet worked its magic. Breathing became easy again, and the overwhelming pain in his stomach and shoulder vanished by degrees. The fatigue disappeared and soon all that was left of his pain was a memory. A horrible memory that he hoped could be buried. 

Zanell leaned back, the amulet dulling as the healing session ended. Brian stretched carefully, amazed to find no aches or pains anywhere. He sat up, giving the Princess a grateful look. 

"Thank you," he said sincerely. 

Zanell gave a tired smile. "You're welcome, Brian." 

Brian looked over at Kevin again and placed his hand over his cousin's and gave a gentle squeeze. Kevin stirred and opened his eyes. 

“Kevin?” 

Kevin raised his head at the voice. When he saw who had called him, he sat up quickly. A little too quickly. His ribs burned and he put a hand over them as he groaned. 

Brian's eyes widened. He started to reach for Kevin, but paused as he remembered what had happened the last time that he'd tried. 

Instead, he said, "Kev? You okay?” 

Kevin raised his head to snap at Brian, to say what a dumb question it was. Then he saw the look on Brian's face. Fear, and concern for him. 

“Kevin?” 

Kevin rubbed his ribs unconsciously and looked back up at Brian. “I think you know how I’m feeling.” 

Brian looked at his lap in shame. "I know you don't want to hear it, but... I'm sorry." 

Kevin held his gaze for a moment, then looked down. "I'm not ready to talk about this," he said. "Right now it's enough to know you regret what you did." 

Brian reached out but withdrew his hand at Kevin's next words. 

"I need time. I've got to get my head straight. You've got Leigh and Baylee and the others to face first." He painfully stood. "I'm glad you aren't dead," he said roughly. "Beyond that, I just don't know what to say." 

With that, he slowly exited the room, leaving Brian with a myriad of emotions to deal with. 

_I’m glad you aren’t dead… it’s enough to know you regret what you did… I need time… You’ve got Leigh and Baylee and the others to face first._

“Kevin,” Brian whimpered as he leaned back. 

Zanell watched the tears begin to fall and decided to go retrieve the person she thought he’d need most. His wife. Zanell entered the waiting room to see everyone finally awake. When she'd left, only Leighanne and little Baylee had been up. 

“Kevin said Bri's awake," Howie said evenly. "How's he doing?" 

"He's healed now," Zanell replied. "He's resting. Leighanne, he needs to see you and Baylee." 

Leigh stood, nodded, and shifted Baylee into a better position. "Thanks, Zanell." 

The others watched as she carried the baby down the hallway. AJ spoke first. 

"You look tired," he said to the princess. "Sit down for a minute." He patted the chair next to him. 

She gave a slight smile. "Thanks, it's been a long day." 

Nick nodded gravely. "It's been more than just one day. I'm glad this nightmare is almost over." 

Howie's brown eyes darkened. "It's far from over," he said softly. "Did anyone see the look on Kev's face when he left? We all have to come to terms with what happened, and Brian does too. This isn't the end, it's just the beginning." 

AJ sighed. "Do you think we can ever go back to the way things were?" 

After a suspended silence, Howie spoke again. "I don't know, Aje. But I, for one, am going to try very hard to understand and forgive." 

"I don't get it," Nick said suddenly. "If Kevin donated blood, why does he seem so against forgiving Brian?" 

"They're family, Nick," Howie answered. "Once a bond like that is broken, it's hard to mend it." 

"But... we're all family," Nick said with a frown. "And despite what Brian... Kael... did to me, I don't hate him." 

"We've been like family for years, yes," Howie said, "but Kevin and Brian have been family for a lifetime. Something else is going on there, but until we can get them to talk about it..." He shrugged. "It's up to them." 

Nick turned troubled blue eyes to Zanell. "How does Serafina fit in all this?" 

"I don't know," Zanell said honestly. "I'll have to talk to her, try to find out." 

"She's in the lounge, sleeping," Nick provided. "She looked pretty beat." 

"We all look like we could use some decent rest," AJ said. "Now that Brian's awake, and healed, maybe we should think about ditching this place." 

"I don't want to leave him!" Nick protested. 

AJ put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Nick, we all need rest. We'll probably get it best by heading to a hotel for some rest. Or maybe back to Kevin's place, since it's close." 

"I can't leave him," Nick repeated. 

~~~ 

Leighanne carried Baylee into Brian's room, pausing in the doorway when she saw him staring out the window. His bed had been moved to a sitting position, and someone had brought him some breakfast while Zanell had gone. From the look of it, he had only taken a bite or two before pushing the tray away. 

“Brian?” 

Brian turned from the window at her voice. He smiled when he saw her carrying their son. “Hey.” 

Leighanne smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. Brian scooted closer and reached out a hand to rub Baylee's cheek. 

"Hi, Baylee." Brian smiled. "I missed you, little buddy." 

"Did you?" Leigh asked, her voice soft but full of pain. 

Brian raised his eyes in surprise. "Of course I did. I missed you, too, honey." 

"All this time I was so worried about you," Leigh said, tears glistening in her eyes. "I imagined so many terrible things. But nothing like what really happened. Brian, how could you have done what you did?" 

He looked down at his tiny son. "I... I lost my way," he whispered. "One step at a time, I guess.” He glanced back to his wife. "I know I can't ask for your forgiveness. But I'm sorry. So very sorry." 

Leigh sniffed. "Brian, I love you. I always have and I always will. If there's a way to work past all this, I'm willing to try." 

Her sincere words were like a light in the darkness. He grasped them with all he had. 

"I'll do anything to regain your trust," he said. "Anything to make amends." 

"You can start by holding your son," she said. 

Brian held out his hands eagerly, knowing what an incredibly important first step it was. It wasn't until he had the baby in his embrace that the tears began to fall. He held his son close to his chest. A few seconds later, he felt his wife's arms around his shoulder, words of comfort reaching his ears. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt hope. 

~~ 

Leighanne had just ordered some lunch when there was a knock on the door. She and Brian had decided to stay in a hotel for a while until they were ready to head back home. At the moment, Brian was in the bedroom with Baylee, making sure he got down for his nap. When she opened the door, she smiled as she saw Nick standing there. 

“Hi, Nick. Brian’s in the bedroom putting Baylee down for his nap.” 

Nick stepped inside and took his hat off. “Thanks, Leigh.” 

He gave her a quick hug, then headed back to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway as he saw Brian bending over to put Baylee in the crib. When the boy stilled, Brian covered him up with a sheet, moved a little bear next to his son’s head, and just watched him sleep. 

"I don't want to miss out on any more of your life, Baylee. I'm sorry I left you." 

"Well, you're back now, Brian," Nick spoke up. 

Brian looked up when he heard the voice. He smiled hesitantly when he saw who was standing in the doorway. 

"Hi... Nick." 

Nick smiled back and stepped a little further into the room. There was a long silence between the two. Then, both spoke at once. 

"Look, Brian-" 

"Nick, I'm-" 

They both stopped and caught each other's glance. 

“Go ahead," Brian said. 

Nick licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I... man, this is hard. I don't know what to say." 

"I do," Brian stated. "Nick, I know it'll never be enough, but I’m sorry." 

Nick considered the words for a moment. "I don't know what made you do what you did," he said at last, "but if you're willing to talk about it, I'm willing to listen." 

Brian glanced down at the floor for a moment, then back up at Nick. "Yeah, I... I think so." 

"Do... do you want to talk in here," Nick asked, "or in the living room?" 

"Well," Brian began, "it'll be easier to keep an eye on Baylee in here... But..." 

Nick nodded. "We can stay in here." 

Brian smiled gratefully. He sank onto the bed, and Nick followed. 

Neither spoke for several minutes, trying to get their thoughts together. Finally, Brian spoke. 

“Nick, I know I deserved every word you said that day," he admitted. "That I was a monster. I was, I know it. And it was killing me inside to realize it." 

Nick's voice shook slightly as he said, "It was Kael that did it, not Brian." 

"Kael was a part of me, though." 

"Why? How?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Why did you become Kael?" Nick asked. 

Brian sighed and stared at his hands. "I guess it was like AJ said. Zator wanted to take away my humanity.” 

"But he didn't do it, did he?" 

Brian bit his lip. "I'm here," he said. 

"Yeah," Nick replied. "You're here. After how many weeks of being lost?" 

"Too many," his friend admitted. "I still feel a little lost. There's so much I have to fix.” 

"What did he... do to you?" Nick asked hesitantly. 

Brian looked away. "At first it was subtle, stuff I wasn't really aware of. When I was kidnapped, the first bit of time I was confused. Totally confused. I don't know if it was an injury, or drugs, or... or something else." He frowned. "Serafina was there, all the time. She helped me keep my sanity. And as time went on, I began to believe all the lies he told. How everyone had abandoned me, how no one cared, how I had been used and stepped on my whole life." 

"But that's not true!" Nick protested. 

"I know that," Brian said. "But I lost sight of the truth. His words became my reality." He took a deep breath. "Sera supported me, helped me feel pride and accomplishment again. When Zator trained me for battle...” He shook his head. “By the time I was ordered to take the village, I guess the old me was well buried. Kael had taken over, and all my anger and frustration and rage found an outlet." He blushed, ashamed. "I hate the way I used you," he said. "Everyone. How I deceived and manipulated the very people I loved." 

Nick shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "So... you were kind of out of your mind when you came after us," he said. "Kind of brainwashed." 

“It's not an excuse," Brian said. "But yeah, I guess it was true. When Zator renamed me Kael, he knew exactly what he was doing." 

"Kael. What does it mean?" 

"It means 'mighty warrior'." Brian gave a bitter laugh. "I even failed at that, in the end." 

Anger flashed across Nick's face. "You didn't fail," he declared. "You pushed past that, and tried to save us! You realized what you'd done and risked your life to help us escape. That's not failing, Brian, that's succeeding. That's Brian Littrell, not Kael." 

Brian looked at his friend with gratitude shining in his eyes. "I can't believe you said that, after what I did to you." 

Nick gave a small, crooked grin. "What Kael did... there's a difference. We all go crazy sometimes, bro. Just don't let it happen again, okay?" 

Brian grinned. "Not a chance." 

Nick leaned forward and surprised him with a hug. Brian returned the gesture and closed his eyes in gratitude. 

~~~ 

Brian lay back against the couch. Through the window, he could see the sun setting beyond the horizon. It had been a big day, emotionally, for him. Shortly after Nick had left, Howie had arrived. Howie asked pretty similar questions to what Nick had asked, as well as a few others, but Brian had found it easier to tell the second time. Howie, always the peacemaker, was quick to forgive him. 

AJ was a lot more hesitant to accept that Kael no longer existed. Although he loved Brian, he couldn't forgive or forget as easily as Howie had. He and Brian had declared a truce, agreeing to take things one day at a time. But when AJ had gotten up to leave, he'd done something totally unexpected. He gave Brian a quick, tentative hug. It was that single gesture that eased Brian's heart the most. 

As sisters, Zanell and Serafina came together. Zanell explained that Sera had told her everything that had happened to Brian. Zanell, of all of them, understood the most. She'd seen her father's work, knew how easily he could manipulate people. Brian had proven to be stronger than that, though. She had seen it when he'd shown her respect by calling her Princess, and when he came to her with the amulet. When she looked into his eyes and had seen great regret and pain, she knew. And when he'd told her to heal the others, the last traces of doubt had vanished. Although it was hard to push back the memories of the torture the others had suffered, she felt in her heart that Kael was truly gone. 

And then, Serafina. If it hadn't been for her, he would have become worse than Kael. But there had been something he wanted to know. How long had she loved him? Long before he had become Kael, she'd admitted. Before the training. She'd only felt brave enough to say that she loved him when he was planning to get his friends off the ship. She had been able to see his good heart beneath Kael's harsh exterior. He was still Brian. And while she admired Kael, it was Brian's spirit she loved. 

Then she remembered that she still wore his amulet. She took it from around her neck and started to give it to him when Brian had stopped her. Surely the amulet didn't want him as its guardian anymore. There was only one way to find out. If he became Top Speed when the amulet was placed around his neck and activated, then he was still its guardian. The amulet would judge. 

Brian had closed his eyes nervously when he felt the chain go around his neck. He brushed the crystal inside the amulet, wondering if the change would occur. He'd gasped when he felt the familiar sensation of change rushing over his body. Opening his eyes, he had discovered that he was Top Speed. The amulet had judged him worthy to be its guardian. 

Serafina had asked what would happen now that Brian was back on Earth. Although he knew it would break her heart, he told her that his future lay with his wife and son. Sera had shed a tear, but she accepted it. She knew this was right for him. Brian had told Leighanne, and she still supported him, even saying that Sera was welcome to return and visit whenever she desired. 

A knock at the door pulled Brian from his reflections. He knew Leigh was busy with the baby, so he answered it himself. He opened the door to a tearful Kristin. 

"He's gone," she said with a sob. "Kevin's gone!" 

She handed him a wrinkled piece of paper. As he read the note, his face paled a bit. 

_"Kristin: I've got to go away alone for a while, I hope you understand. There's so much that's happened, and I need to sort it all out in my head before I make any decisions. I feel like I've let everyone down, including myself. Everything seems to have changed, and I'm not sure of anything. Please don't try to find me, I need some space. Remember that I'll always love you. ~Kevin."_

"What does he mean, he's let everyone down?" Brian asked. 

Kristin sniffled. "I'm not sure," she said. "All I know is that something was really on his mind, and he was in a lot of pain." She took a breath. "And I don't mean physically." 

All of Brian's accomplishments seemed to dim as he considered her words. He knew that whatever was going on in Kevin's mind, he was the cause of it. 

"I don't have any idea where he might be," she continued. "Oh, Brian, I'm worried." 

“I think we should give him what he asked for," Brian said slowly. "Surely he'll come back... to you, at least." 

"But what if he doesn't?" she asked fearfully. 

"Then we'll go find him," Brian promised. "I'll do whatever it takes, Kris. I promise."


End file.
